Campione: A new story
by trung-t-rung
Summary: Base on Rias Gremory's God slayer of Shiranui Amaterasu. After being summon to the world of DxD, Godou ends up being a Pawn of Rias, It begins the new life and adventure of this 3 centuries old Campione. God-like Godou (very ironic, right ?). Harem, of course, with Rias as the main girl.
1. Prologue: Old life

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! series, or the High School DxD series. They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

**Original idea from Shiranui Amaterasu**

Prologue

The landscape had turned into a battlefield worthy of hell.

Craters littered the ground and deep trenches stretched over dozens of meters across the terrain. White flames spread rapidly and consumed what little vegetation remained while covering the area in dense, acrid smoke.

No signs of life remained inside this wasteland besides two youths.

The first, a Japanese boy looking no older than sixteen, wore the remains of a white, short sleeved t-shirt and black slacks. Though barely recognizable, the blood soaked and dirt encrusted apparel was the standard student uniform of the former Jounan Academy.

The raven haired boy barely managed to remain standing; one arm pressed tightly against his ribs, while the other hung limply at his side. From the painful expression he wore, it appeared that even the simple act of breathing was causing him terrible pain.

Authorities sealed, and mortally wounded, Godou Kusanagi, the Campione of Japan, was dying.

Across from him was another boy, appearing to be fifteen years old. Wearing an old and tattered brown cloak, the androgynous youth was in a similar condition to his Japanese counterpart. Black singe marks covered a large part of his cloak and blood ran freely from his mouth. Worst of all, a large gaping hole covered his chest, right where his heart should be.

Even with these grave wounds, the handsome boy continued to smile at his opponent.

"It appeareth that I have once more been vanquished by thee."

"Kuah… You're one to talk… I'm the one… huah… who can barely… breathe…"

"Kufufu! Thou art correct… Mutual victory perchance…? I must admit thou hast mastered mine authorities well!"

A bright aura emits from the handsome youth's body and his form begins to deteriorate into golden particles.

"You… Do you know how troublesome… they can be…? Look at me… 326 years have passed… and I still look sixteen… And don't get me started... cough… on all the fights I was caught up in…"

The devil king's strength finally gave out, and Godou collapsed onto the ground. Still, the god slayer used what little remaining stamina he possessed to watch his adversary's slowly disappearing form.

"Tell me Verethragna… that day, more than three centuries ago… Did you purposely lose to me…? Was it all part of your plan… to fight against the strongest…? To fight against yourself?"

The heretical god's smile only grew larger. "I am the god of victory, and victory cometh in many forms."

With those final parting words, the war god Verethragna left the mortal realm once again.

Left alone on the battlefield, Godou could only laugh in pain.

Over his millennia of life in the mortal realm, Verethragna had fought a countless number of opponents, and true to his title, remained ever victorious. But as time passed and his triumphs grew, a thought began to form in his mind.

What would it feel like to face defeat?

With renewed vigour, the war god had sought out stronger and stronger opponents, hoping to find one able to match his might. Humans, divine beasts, heretical gods, even Campiones, answered his challenge.

But none succeeded.

Humans were ripped apart and broken by his mighty strength. Divine beasts were pitted against his own and crushed. Gods and Campiones were stripped of their power by his [Golden Swords] before meeting their end in blinding white flames. And even if Verethragna was slain, his abilities returned him to life within hours. His authorities were just too numerous and too powerful.

It was a meeting with a teenage boy that gave him the solution.

If no other was able to match his prowess, what about himself? What would happen if a god of victory fought against another god of victory?

And so he orchestrated his own demise, bequeathing his title to the boy who had challenged him.

Three centuries ago, Kusangai Godou thought he had defeated the war god Verethragna. But all he did was further the god's plans.

And today, Verethragna had achieved his goal. Though he was slain, the war god remained victorious.

And so, Godou laughed.

He laughed even as his body grew colder. He laughed even as his vision dimmed. He laughed even though his breathing became shallow.

He laughed because he was finally joining his loved ones.

But fate had different plans for him.

Moments before his death, a magic circle appeared and enveloped his body in light.

The remains of the former seventh Campione, the hero of the orient, the Japanese god slayer Godou Kusanagi, were never found.

**Author notes:**

**Well, this is the first fic I've ever write. Please review it. Shiranui has allowed me to rewrite this fic. You guys can expect a much,much stronger Godou, at least on the level of leaders of factions. This will probably follow canon but maybe at some point the plot may changes so that there will be at least some challenges for Godou. May be a really powerful Vali or a duel with Thor… hehe. **


	2. New life

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! series, or the High School DxD series. They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

**Original idea from Shiranui Amaterasu**

**New life 1**

In the last vestiges of his life, Godou could hear the sounds of a conversation, no, an argument near him. Considering that he was lying on a barren battlefield, his fading mind found it odd.

"What... you doing… Adjuka?!"

"…testing… experimental… dimension… seal…"

"Huah… Even though… pick up… Ria-tan's evil pieces…"

"Ne, ne, Onii-sama? Is… Nii-san… going… okay?"

"…No… wounds… grave…"

"But…"

"…"

"…"

Godou, at the ripe age of 342, passed away.

xxxxx

Gray. An endless expanse of gray stretched across Godou's vision.

"…Pandora-san…?"

"Muu, how many times have I told you to call me Mama?"

"…"

The Netherworld, the boundary between life and death; it is here that the goddess Pandora made her home. Calling herself the mother of all Campiones, Pandora is the one responsible for creating the dark ritual that gives birth to the god slayers. Though childlike in appearance, her ethereal beauty is befitting of a true goddess.

Due to his unique revival ability, Godou was one of the few mortals that have met Pandora numerous times. Because his authority can only revive him after his body had expired, Godou's soul would often be trapped in the Netherworld until he recovered. As a consequence, Pandora had taken to conversing with him in order to pass the time.

But this time was different. His authorities were sealed and recovery should be impossible. Why would he appear here?

"…Pandora-san, I died right…? Why… Why am I back here…? What am I doing in the planes between life and death?!"

Godou's voice steadily grew louder until he was outright shouting in the goddess's face. Pure fury tainted his expression as he realized the meaning of his arrival into this grey world. Still, he desperately held onto the last scrap of hope.

The goddess sadly shook her head and broke his hopes. "Godou, you know very well why you're here…"

"UUUUUAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed throughout the grey world, one containing pain, anger, and sadness. Falling to his knees, tears streamed down Godou's face as his emotions burst out from their restraints. In a fit of senseless anger, the Campione began to pound on the ground, as if wanting to break out of the realm through pure physical force.

Pandora could only watch in regret. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause her adopted child more pain, but lying would have only made things worse. There was a reason why Campiones tend not to get attached to other humans… Not only were their lives filled with constant peril, but their longevity also separated them as time passed. Being a king included many benefits, but it was a long and lonely road.

For Godou, who deeply loved his companions, this lonesome life was filled with sorrow.

He wanted to escape.

But his principles and last promise to the girls had prevented him from committing suicide. So, he took the next best thing.

He fought.

Like his progenitor, Godou sought for a strong opponent, one who could end his life. Travelling across the world, he entered conflict after conflict, battle after battle, disaster after disaster. He pitted his life against increasingly stronger foes while protecting the innocent, and became known as a hero.

But his plan was a double edged sword. With each foe he defeated, for each triumph, for each of his victories, he attained more strength. And the stronger he grew, the harder it was to kill him.

Just as he was about to lose hope, his salvation arrived.

Verethragna.

The war god that had started it all.

So, Godou returned to the ruins of Tharros where he, as a Campione, was born.

And after a long and intense battle that ripped the land into pieces, his wish was granted. Powers sealed and heavily wounded, he was ready to face death with a smile.

Only to end up here.

Only to be denied from seeing his loved ones again.

"…How…? How did I not die?! The [Ram] was sealed and my heart was a bloody pulp! How can I still be alive?!"

"…A powerful magic was used to revive you…"

"…Revive…?" Horror dawned in Godou's eyes. "Impossible, not even Voban's authority could revive a Campione. "

The Campione Sasha Dejanstahl Voban,the most powerful necromancer Godou know, possessed an authority that is able to enslave the souls of those he killed. However, in the last duel with him about 100 years ago, Godou had killed him and personally seal his authorities in a mansion of Copper Black Cross.

When Pandora shook her head in negative, he sighed in relief. "No, the magic used is different from Sasha's Cage of Dead Servants. There's definitely a master-servant bond to it, but compared to other spells, it's rather weak… Unfortunately I can't tell you much more than that… The magic is too foreign…The objectives of the spell seem to be reborn you as a different race. It's quite similar to the progress when you becoming Campione… "

Seeing Godou with terrified expression, Pandora frantically waved her hand." Don't worry, your magic resistance seem to block the transforming part because after you defeat Varethragna, the Ram has return to you. However it cannot block the master-servant bond effect. Anyway, your body is not in your original dimension anymore. Whoever revived you was using a magic I've never encountered before."

For a millennia old goddess to find something she has never seen before…

Static began to encroach around the edges of Godou's vision. His time was up. His body has finished healing.

Sensing his departure, Pandora wraps her arms around her child. Placing her head beside his ear, she whispered her last regards. "Do not fret Godou, they are no doubt still waiting for you."

With that, the god slayer disappears from the Netherworld.

xxxxx

Due to the nature of the Netherworld, mortals who enter and leave the realm tend to lose their memories of being there. The only exceptions are those who continuously purify their soul and attain enlightenment.

Godou Kusanagi was not someone who had attained enlightenment, but as a Campione he possessed a sixth sense capable of retaining an 'impression' of the events. Thus, when he regained consciousness, his body automatically entered into a battle state, ready to call forth mighty and terrible authorities to smite his would be oppressors.

He didn't expect his supposed 'oppressor' to be a little girl. A cute one as well. However, he didn't let his guard down. Appearance can easily deceive people but not Campiones, they usually encounter gods with almost harmless appearance but hidden inside are deathly power. Godou's memory reminded him of a certain goddess of death who had appearance of a elementary student.

Seeing that he was awake, the little crimson haired girl rushed to the side of the bed he was resting in. "Ah! You're up! Are you feeling better Onii-san?"

"Um, I think so… May I ask who you are and where I am right now?"

The girl places her hands on her hips and puffs up her chest in pride. "I'm Rias Gremory! And we're in a guest room in my house! Ne, ne, Onii -san? What's your name?"

"Godou Kusanagi-"

"Wai~! Kusanagi? Does your family have the Kusanagi blade? I saw it in a book once and there's a legend-"

"No, no, no. My family just shares the same name. We have no connection to that legendary blade." Though the very blade they were talking about was currently housed in his right arm…

Hearing that, Rias deflated. "Oh… It would have been awesome if one of Rias's servants had a legendary sword…"

_"Servant…?"_

"What do you mean by servant? And why am I in your house, Rias?"

"You're Rias's servant Godou-nii! I was visiting Adjuka-ojisan to pick up Rias's Evil Pieces but then there was a biiiiiiii-" At this point the girl stretched out her arms as far apart as possible to visually show how grand the scale was. "-iiiiig explosion and Goudo-nii appeared. You were really hurt, and Onii-sama said the only way to heal you was making you part of my peerage. I had to use eight-" This time she raises eight of her fingers. "-Pawn pieces. Onii-sama and Adjuka-ojisan looked really surprised…"

Suddenly an alarmed expression appears across her face. "Wah~! I forgot to tell Onii-sama that you are awake! Wait right here Godou-nii, I'll get Onii-sama right now!"

When Godou was sure that the girl had vacated the room, he clenched his fist and drove it against the mattress. He had come so close this time, only for it to all come crashing down. He couldn't even blame the perpetrator! That girl seemed like she was genuinely concerned about his wellbeing and no matter how furious he was, Godou Kusanagi was not one to harm the innocent, especially children.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Godou began to assess the situation.

While he never expected to gain much information from Rias, he did pick up a few key points:

Something, (presumably magic) had transported him to this Adjuka's place.

Rias had resurrected him using something called Pawn pieces, and apparently he used up eight of them.

This made him into her servant or part of her peerage.

But contrary to the child's words, he did not feel anything binding him to her will. So just how is he her servant?

Knocking brought Godou out of his thoughts and he looked up to see a regal man in his twenties, sporting the exact shade of crimson red hair as Rias.

xxxxx

Sirzech entered the hospital's room after his sister told him the boy had awaken.

The moment he came into the room, his senses screamed in alarm. This guy was hiding a large amount of power. Enough to rival power of one, no at least 2 Maou combine. Not to mention it took both his and Adjuka power just to break through this boy magic resistance ability to inject the Evil Pieces but somehow instead of reborn to be a devil, he revived on his own.

He spoke carefully.

"It's good to see that you're awake now. Rias told me your name is Godou Kusanagi-kun, right? I'm Rias's older brother Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Maous."

It seemed that the boy, no, he could feel that he is much older than his look, the man reacted with the term "Lucifer". Did he know about the devil ?

'Lucifer of the Four Maous… A Heretic God?!' Godou immediately leaped into a standing position, he immediately summoned a katana from his hand.

Sirzech unconsciously stepped back. He recognized the sword. It was the Kusanagi alright but that is impossible. That sword still belonged to the Shinto Faction, how could he have it. If he engage this boy here, it may harm his sister.

'I'm not here to fight you. So please put your weapon down.' Sirzech raised his hands, shoowed Godou that he had no intention of harming him.

Clearing his throat, Godou sat back down on the mattress and gave the man a weak smile. "Erm, sorry… Lucifer-san right? I was just… surprised… when you revealed who you are."

"Oh? So you believe me?"

"Well, more like accepting the possibility than outright belief. After all, I died, yet here I am talking and breathing again. There's also the massive amount of energy you're supressing right now."

For the first time since the conversation started, Sirzechs's composure broke, and one could see a small amount of surprise in his expression. "Well… It appears that we're both more than meets the eye… I was quite surprise when your body rejected the Evil Pieces. It took both me and my friend Adjuka Beelzebub quite a lot of demonic power to have your body accept them but why was your body rejected to become a devil ? "

'From what I can tell, using those - What did you call them? Evil Pieces, right? - you healed me completely, reviving me from the dead. So, my magic resistance must have negated their power to turn me into a devil once I was sufficiently healed, because I didn't need to become a devil to survive. That doesn't change the fact that these pawns have become a part of me, even though they didn't change me into a devil. By the way, any chance you could explain to me what the hell those were? Why try to reincarnate a human into a devil?'

Sirzechs began a long explanation on devil history leading to the creation of the Evil Pieces. Apparently a great war between the devils, angels, and fallen angels had drastically reduced the population of all three sides. The devils especially had suffered a significant loss with the deaths of the original Four Maous, along with almost half of their 72 pure-blood clans going extinct. In an attempt to counteract this, the current Maou Beelzebub created Evil Pieces, magical objects in the shape of chess pieces capable of reincarnating someone into a devil. Along with changing the recipient's body to match a devil's physiology, the Evil Pieces are also able to confer different powers depending on the piece used.

"So,now you are currently my sister's 'Pawn' with a value of eight pieces."

Godou flinched at the word 'Pawn'. While he understood that it wasn't meant to be derogative, it didn't feel right to be associated with something meaning 'expendable'.

"Now that I've given you some information, I'd like to ask you some questions of my own Godou-kun. Just what are you and where do you come from?"

Godou nearly choked on air at the sudden dangerous question. "E-eh? What do you mean by that?"

"There's no point denying it. Adjuka was testing an extremely volatile seal pertaining to extra-dimensional magic when you suddenly appeared. Seeing how injured you were, the first thing we did was use high level healing magic, but to our surprise, none of them had any effect on you. Not to mention, you've somehow sensed my true power which I have gone to great lengths to suppress. There's absolutely no way you could be an ordinary person."

Godou was in a dilemma. He could reveal his status as a Campione, but he had no clue as to how the Maou would react. While the devil had seemed nice enough, there was no telling if he would try to use the god slayer for his own gains. But what else could he say?

"In my world, I was called a Campione, a god slayer."

Well, he was never any good at lying anyways.

Now it was Godou's turn to explain his origins, though he kept it to the bare minimum.

There was no need to reveal everything.

"I see, so that explains your magic resistance and your incredible senses…"

"That's correct. Every Campione possesses these base traits."

"This is definitely bad. If the other Factions found out that the Devil had a warrior who is a capable of killing their leaders, they would attack us."

"How about I tried to blend in society here ? With my power they wouldn't suspect anything if I keep a low profile right ?"

"I agree. That maybe for the best now"

A chill suddenly runs down Godou's spine and his honed battle senses shot to attention. A powerful aura began to emit from Sirzechs body, enveloping the Campione in a crushing pressure. In response to the sudden aggression, Godou readied his favorite weapon, the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi and poured divine power into the katana. His mind immediately formed the tactic need to crush Sirzech.

_'If he is a devil, I could use the 'Stallion' or 'Apollon' . It's a one-hit kill if is a creature of darkness like him…'_

"One final question: Do you intend to cause harm to Rias now or in the future?"

The question threw Godou off guard, having expected the Maou to attack him. "W-what?! Of course not! I may be a Campione but I make it my principle to never harm innocents! While I may not be happy being made into some sort of servant, I know she was only concerned about my wellbeing!"

Seconds pass as the Maou stared into the Campione's eyes. Then, just as suddenly as it came, the aura vanished and Godou sighed a breath of relief.

"Okay, I believe you."

"W-what? That's it?!"

Sirzechs's previous stern expression had disappeared without a trace, now replaced with a carefree smile. "Yup. That's it. I believe you."

"But-"

"I believe Ria-tan is waiting most impatiently to get to know her new servant better, so I'd advise you to prepare yourself. She's quite a handful when she's this excited. I'll talk to you more later on the mechanics of the devil world!"

With that the Maou left the room.

A few seconds later, Godou was assaulted by his new 'master'.

xxxxx

Being a servant of Rias Gremory was not like what Godou had imagined. He had thought that servant duty would entail following harsh commands, becoming something akin to a bodyguard or perhaps even a domestic servant.

Well in a way he wasn't wrong… He was expected to protect her in an emergency and he was supposed to follow her orders.

He just didn't expect to become basically Rias's playmate.

A three century old Campione having a tea party with an eight year old devil girl… Godou was definitely taking that memory to his grave.

That said, it could have been a lot worse. After conducting some research, he had discovered that some servants _were_ treated exactly as slaves. In fact, he had lucked out and ran into one of the few devil clans who treated their servants without discrimination. The Gremory clan were known to be extra-ordinarily affectionate compared to other devils and their servants enjoyed a lot of freedoms others didn't have.

So, Godou decided to stay with his new master.

As time passed, Rias's peerage naturally grew larger.

The first new member was Akeno Himejima, a half-blooded fallen angel the same age as Rias. Her mother, a human priestess, had been murdered by her father's enemies, and Akeno, unable to forgive him, had run away to her maternal relatives. Unfortunately, the relatives had kicked her out onto the streets due to her 'corrupted' blood where Rias and Godou eventually found her. After making Akeno into her Queen, the two girls had become the best of friends and virtually inseparable.

The second addition to Rias's peerage was the Rook, Koneko Toujou. A rare breed of nekomata, she was sentenced to death after her sister had rampaged and killed her own master. Thankfully Sirzech had interfered and left the poor girl in Rias's care. Under the loving atmosphere of the Gremory household, the girl eventually snapped out of her depression. Though she appeared cold and introverted, Koneko's loyalty was second to none.

The third was Yuuto Kiba, the Knight. A human boy who had been experimented on by the church to create artificial holy sword wielders, Yuuto and his friends ultimately succumbed to the experimentation and perished. After Rias revived him, he vowed revenge against the church and hoped to one day slay those responsible for their deaths.

For Godou, it was a chance to heal his weary soul. He began to open up to his new 'family' and stopped his path of self-destruction. Being the oldest of the bunch, Godou had also picked up the unofficial title of 'big brother' to Rias's peerage.

No one aside from Sirzechs and 3 other Maous knew he was a Campione, and aside from some missions to take down stray low level devils, destroy terrorists or fallen angel organizations or being bodyguard to Rias, Sirzechs and other Maous , it was a peaceful life.

Unfortunately for Godou, he had forgotten that Campiones and peaceful life did not mix together.

xxxxx

**Author's note: First of all, I would like to thank adrian12 for correcting the paragraph and thanks all reviewer. To answer adrian's question, both Godou and Sirzechs have lived for a long time, they have LOTS of life experience and Godou not a hot head teen anymore. He probably has experienced this after many battle which he hoped he would die and in the end, still alive and stronger. Of course he would be angry to be revived but not enough to start using his Authorities and attack strangers. not to mention harming people in hospital or Rias. Still I had planned to have a fight between Sirzechs and Godou but realize if both of them(or only Godou) used their full power, Rias and other would be , next chapter will be about Godou transfer to Kuou Academy and make friend with Asia. No kicking-ass next chapter, sorry guys. You guys can give your ideas about Godou's new Authorities on the review beside the ones from Varethragna and Kusanagi sword. Just a spoiler for all readers, Godou has killed Kronos and obtain [Hourglass], Apollo and obtain [Apollon],...This is it, bye. **


	3. Life 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! series, or the High School DxD series. They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

**Original idea from Shiranui Amaterasu**

**Life.1 : New school and Nun of a Chaotic school life.**

[WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP! IF YOU DONT WAKE-UP I'M GOING TO KI…KISS YOU….]

"….Ummm."

It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with the voice of a tsundere, but it couldn't wake up its owner who is still sleeping. Godou turned off the alarm clock which is a present from Leviathan. _I'm not even an otaku, you know_. Godou made a large sigh while putting his arms through his new uniform.

xxxxx

Today, he would 'transfer' to his new school, Kuou Academy, a private school. Before, it was a girls only school, but now it's a co-ed. So the ratio of girls is higher than boys, but as the year goes on, the number of boys increases. But overall, there are more girls compared to boys. But that is only the surface. The Academy is also a school for young devils and who want to live in human society. It's administrator is the House of Gremory and the House of Sitri. Even though he became a Pawn of Rias, he mostly acted as her bodyguard. His main job is help Sirzech deal with other Factions and terrorists organization. He mainly worked in the Underworld or some time in the Human world. To his surprise, it seemed that the time here is the same when he first became a Campione so he didn't had any unfamilarity. Even though on the paper, he is a transfer student from abroad, he never went to any other schools before. Whenever he went to a high school, he started having flashback about "them".

'They're gone, Godou. Live with it.' As he complained to himself, he had already arrived to his new school.

xxxxx

"My name is Kusanagi Godou. Please to meet you. Because of family problem, my family has just moved into this city. My favorite sport is baseball but I have stopped playing since middle school due to an injury. But I will happy to help the baseball cub if needed. For now I'm currently a member of the Occult Research Club."

After his self-introduction, the class broke into a commotion. Godou can hear things like 'Member of Occult Research Club of Gremory-senpai, how could he be accepted ?','Such a lucky bastard, being in a same club with 2 Onee-sama !' from the boys. About the girls, well, 'He has a good look, don't you think' , 'His look is normal, Ai-chan, average at best', 'But there is something quite cool about him, you know.'

After the commotion had died down, the teacher told Godou to go the seat next to the window of the class. _So this is the feeling transfer students have when they go to a new shool, huh. _Godou thought silently as the bell rang indicated the end of homeroom.

xxxxx

Held back a sigh from fatigue, Kusanagi Godou put down his pencil as lunchtime began. _Never know that learning can be this hard_. _The last time I went to school was probably when I visited Roberto in Milan. Sigh… That kid really was a lady-killer, must be inherited from Grandpa Ichirou_.

When he was about to stand up from his seat, he was suddenly surrounded by his classmates, mostly girls. One of them boldly talked to him:

"Hi , Kusanagi-san, are you going to the cafeteria ?"

"Y..Yes."

"Would you mind talk to us a little about your old school ?"

"Godou-san, is it true you used to be a excellet baseball player?"

"Umph…Yes.."

"Which position do you play ?"

"Fourth hitter."

"Do you like any bands ?"

"Do you have a girlfriend ?"

"What is your type of girls?"

Showered by questions from his classmates, Godou could only smile wryly while answering their questions. Took a look at his watch, he could see there was still a lot of time for lucn break to end so decided to talk to them a bit before going to the cafeteria for a yakisoba bread.

Suddenly, there was an uproar in the corridor. My classmates standing by the door started to move. Standing by the doors were his two 'senpai', Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. The class seemed to be shocked to find 2 Onee-sama of the school came to a second year classroom. _What are they doing here ? _Godou asked himself as the girls in class started to whispered and gave praises about them. While the boys were either taking their pictures or tried to get a closer look of the Madonna of Kuoh Academy.

"Better get out of here before lunch break over".Godou muttered while steathily sneaked out of the classroom. This kind of visit brought him a sense of déjà vu ,not to mention his sixth sense told him to get out of the classroom right that moment.

"Ah, there you are, Godou-kun." A lovely voice called out to him.

_Hahahahahaha, look like your plan failed , King__._Godou could hear the Kusanagi sword laughing mockingly inside his head.

As his cursed the sword silently, he turned back and greeted his two 'senpai' :

"H..Hello, Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai."

"Hello, Kusanagi-kun."

"Hello, Godou-kun."

Godou could hear whispers from his surrounding like "He knows Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai !" "Now , you mention it, even though he just moved in, he already in their club. How..?" "Even though we tried to get in …", "That bastard!", "Could it be that he forces the 2 senpais ?", "No way, but that is suspcious"…

Facepalmed in his mind, Godou tried to explain to his classmates.

"Guys, the reason I could join the Occul…"

Before he could finish.

"The reason is during last year school festival, he has agreed to join our club this year."

Akeno had already voiced the excuse. It seemed that she also applied a bit of magic into the explanation to make it more trustworthy. As the whispers has stopped, the class rep stepped forward and asked the two girls.

"Um…Senpais, why do you come here ?"

Instantly, both Akeno and Rias blushed furiously. Rias coughed several time to regain her composure before stuttered:

"Umm.. I come to…"

Before Rias could finish her words…

"Kusanagi-kun, I made you a lunch today, please accept it!"

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

The whole class was thrown into chaos. Godou sighed as the girls started to text and take picture with their phones while the boys…well, Godou somehow felt oddly familiar with this kind of sight at Jounan.

"NO, WWWHHHYYY? WHY DOES HIMEJIMA-SENPAI MAKE HIM LUNCH ?"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN ?"

A few of the boys had already fainted while some were crying and hugging each other. The rest were giving Godou death glare filled with killing intents with teary eyes. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse than this.

"Akeno, how could you? That's cheating"

"Fufufu, you're wrong, Rias-buchou. Love is a battlefield and on the battlefield there is no cheating, there are only winning and losing."

"Fine! Godou-kun please it my bento. It is much better than that sadist's"

"NOOOO!EVEN GREMORY-SENPAI!"

"GOD! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MERCY ?"

"TO HAVE BOTH ONEE-SAMA MADE HIM BENTOS, YOU SON OF A BITCH OF A WOMANIZERRR!"

Godou could only sigh before the spectacle in front of him. He could already predict even without a spirit vision that his new school life would be much much more chaotic than he expected it to be.

xxxxx

Godou was walking with Kiba to the back of the back of the school building. There was a building that is called the old school building, which is surrounded by trees. Apparently it was used a long time ago, and it looks so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school". The appearance of the building looks very old and is made from wood. There are no broken glass windows, though it is hard to tell by the appearance. It's old, but it's not that bad.

_So this is the base, huh._ Godou thought as he arrived at the Occult Research Club's clubroom. There were weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. Floor, wall, and the ceiling were covered in weird signs. And the weirdest looking one was a circle written by signs located in the middle of the room. Godou recognized it was the magic circle from from Gremory Family. The room was filled with a weird and creepy atmosphere. There were also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

There was someone sitting on the sofas. It's a girl with a small build. She's from 1st year, but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body. She's popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a "mascot". She was eating youkan quietly. She looks sleepy like always. She never shows any kind of emotion at all. She realised their came in.

"It's quite a while, huh. Koneko-chan" Godou smiled gently.

"G-good morning. Godou-senpai." Koneko bowed a 90 degree bow to him.

"You kind of forget about me, Toujou-san."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yuuto-senpai."

_Oh, it's rare to see her fluster like that. I wondered why_. Godou thought.

_Seriously, King. You truly is a idiot when it come to this kind of thing. Now I see why my miko and your lovers were irritated…_The Ama mo Tsurugi said something mix with a sigh.

Before he could understand what the sword mean with those words. Then, he heard the sound of water flowing from the back of the room. _Is it the sound of a shower?_ Then he realised there was a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain. It was the shadow of a girl.

"Here, take this, Buchou."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Then the curtain opened. There was Rias in her uniform standing. She looked at me, then smiled apologetically.

"Sorry for the troble at lunch today, Godou-niisama."

"Me,too. Godou-nii."

Akeno said while sticking her tongue out.

"Geez, you have no idea how much trouble you two brought to me ."

After lecturing both Akeno and Rias about secrecy and privacy of a person, Godou sighed then told Rias.

"Anyway, just finish this thing so I can go home. I have to cook dinner you know."

Rias started the traditional ceremony of this club.

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you, Godou Kusanagi, as the Pawn of Rias Gremory from today onward."

xxxxx

Walking alone in the sunset, Godou felt really nostalgic. _So from now I offically become Rias's Pawn._ Even with her excellent ability as a King, Sirzechs still didn't allow Rias to wield Godou as a Pawn until she is old and mature enough. A week ago, Sirzechs had told him that since Rias could now participate in the Rating Game, Godu could now become her offical Pawn instead of just a bodyguard. Even then, the 4 Maou were still arguing whether to let Godu participate as Pawn in the Game considering if he used even 1/10 of his full power, the balance of the game would be lost. And even if he can, most of his power would not be allowed to use due to their destructive nature.

"Hawaa!"

_Huh?_ Suddenly, he heard a voice. He heard the voice from behind him, along with the sound of something falling down on the ground. When he turned around, there was a Sister who was on the floor. Her arms were spread open and it seemed like she fell on the ground on her face. That was an uncool way of falling down.

"Ummm...are you okay?"

He went near the Sister and offered her his hand.

"Awwww. Why do I keep on tripping over... Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much."

She sounded young by her voice. She might be the same age as Rias. He grabbed her hand and helped her stand. –SWING– The wind took her veil off. Her blond hair, which was hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blond hair is sparkling with light because of the sunset. Then he looked at her shoulder and she was carrying a traveling bag. To think about it logically, seeing a nun in a town like this was a rare occasion. He picked her veil up. Luckily, it had fallen down nearby.

"Ummm, traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the church in this town. You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bowed her head_. Hmmm. Getting placed in the church of this town. Staff reassignment? Looks like the Church is busy as well, huh?_ Godou wasn't a devil so he was not actually hate the Church but it's not like he liked them either. Even in the old world, he wasn't actually on a friendly term with them.

"I was troubled since I got here. Ummm I can't speak Japanese that well... I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying..."

She held her hand together in front of her chest and looked really sad. So that means this person can't speak Japanese... The reason why she Could speak with him was because of the ability to learn languages of Campione. It's not only about speaking or hearing but also reading and writing. It could be said to be a power to completely learn a language in a short time. Right now, Godu realized that he was using English to this nun.

"I think I know where the church is."

He thought there was an old church in the outer part of the town. He thought it's that church. But is that church still even used?

"You do! Thank you! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiled at him with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute. She is the type of human that he should not talk to or get involved with. But he can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like that, he took this Sister to the church.

On their way to the church, they went past a park.

"Uwaaaaah!"

What he heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

Since the boy was with his mom, he should be fine. It seemed like he only tripped over. But suddenly, the Sister who was walking behind him turned towards the park.

"Hey."

Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who was still crying. He also followed behind the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Sister patted the boy's head. The boy probably didn't understand what she was saying, but the Sister had a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy had injured himself. Next moment, he was shocked. There was a green light orb that appeared from the Sister's palm and was flashing onto the boy's knee. What's that? Magic powers? Holy spell ?. When he looked carefully, the boy's injury started to disappear. Sacred Gear. A special power which is bestowed upon certain people by God of this I looked again, the boy's injury was gone. There wasn't even a trace left. The boy's mother was startled. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wound's healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister patted the boy's head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughed while sticking her tongue out. The boy's mother, who was startled before, shook her head then grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly.

"Thank you, Sister!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Sister."

She smiled happily after I translated for her.

"That power..."

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a special power that God gave me."

She looked a bit sad, even though she was smiling. It seemed like she has some dark past or something. I probably shouldn't get too deep into it.

The conversation ended there, and they continued walking towards the church. They reached an old church after walking for a few minutes. The only church he know is this. It's just as old as he thought. To tell the truth, he never knew that this place was still used. But he could see the light inside the church, so that means that there were people inside.

"Yes, this is the place! Thank God!"

Sister showed a sigh of relief after having compared their location with the map she had. . It's getting dark so he should be going now. Even though, he was on afriendly term with few people from the Heaven side. A person from the Devil side shouldn't go near the church or there would be quite complicated

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait."

He tried to split away from her, but the Sister's words stopped him.

"I would like to make you some tea..."

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"But that's..."

She's getting worried. She probably wanted to make him some tea to show her gratitude. _Why not King, you shouldn't be any harm in the church ? She's quite a babe, don't you think?_ The sword started to talk inside his head. It was a shame, but he had to refuse.

"My name is Kusanagi Godou. Everyone around me calls me Godou, so you can call me Godou as well. What's your name?"

When he gave her his name, she smiled.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes, Godu-san! I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bowed her head down.(Flash)She reminded him of a certain brown hair miko in his past (Flashback)"_Godou-san_"(Flashback). Smiling sadly, he left the place after waving my hands towards her. She looked at him until he was out of her sight. He understood that she was a good girl. And this was their fateful destiny and their first meeting.

**AN: It's about a week since I updated the first two chapters. This chapter is about Godou's new life at Kuou and his first meeting with Asia. It is a light-heart with a school life theme. The kick-ass shall start in the next chapter. And thank you for all your idea about Godou's new authorities. Especially you,**** anyone wonder who Roberto is, he is the son of Erica and Godou. Anyway, I'm looking for beta readers for this fic****, anyone wanted to be please PM you guys can continue support this story. **


	4. Life 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! series, or the High School DxD series. They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

**Original idea from Shiranui Amaterasu**

**Life 2: Fallen Angels and Exiled Exorcist Vs The House of Gremory.**

After school several days after Godou met Asia. He headed toward the clubroom of the Occult Research club. It seemed that there were something Rias want to talk about with the whole group.

When he came in, Kiba and Koneko as well as Akeno and Rias had already came.

"You are here, Godou-nii-sama."

"Please have some coffee."

"Thanks, Akeno."

Godou thanked her as he sat down on one of the sofa and receive his milk coffee from her. Akeno smiled while holding the tea tray.

"Your welcome, Godou-nii"

"Ahem, could we please focus on the task at hand ?"

Rias said with an annoyed expression. Godou took a sip from his coffee then asked.

"So what the problem this time ? If it is an Exiled then I'm sure you guys can handle it even better than I can."

"No, Godou-nii-sama. This is different. Tell him Kiba."

Kiba nodded before told Godou about what happenned.

"Last night, when I took a request from a client in their house, the whole family had already been murdered. The culprit was an Exiled Exorcist named Freed Sellzen. He was considered to be a genius Exorcist at the age of thirteen. Somehow, he became a wanted criminal in Vatican and ran away. No one had seen him in the last two years until yesterday."

"When Kiba came and tried to fight him, he contacted us in order to help with the victim. Sadly, the whole family had already been dead before we arrived."

Akeno reported while carrying a grave expression. Godou nodded then told Kiba to continue.

"He retreated last night after injured my right arm"

"Hoh, that guy quite the deal. Be able to deal a blow to Kiba even though he could move at such speed."

"That's not all. When he escaped he also brought a nun named Asia Argento with him even though she tried to protest. Furthermore, from his words, it seemed like he had some sort of connections with the Fallen Angels."

Godou almost drop his coffee cup when he heard the name Asia. _How did she…? And the Fallen Angels involved, too._ Godu regained his composure before asking Kiba.

"It's that nun Asia blonde and look young, about your age"

"Yes"

_Yeah, that definitely her._ Godou thought.

"Godou-nii, you know her ?"

"Yeah, kinda. I met her the other day after school. I gave her direction to her church."

"Wait, Godou-nii-sama, is the church on the outer part of the town ?"

"Yeah, so what we going to do? Going to rescue her ?"

"No."

"WHAT ? WHY ?"

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, she is still the enemy of us Devils."

For a brief moment, Godou remembered Asia's image. Somehow, she reminded him of "her".

(Flash back)

_"Godou-san, please get away from Erica-san"_

_He could heard she yelling at him with a bright blushing face._

xxxxx

_The Yuri who did not understand Godou's despair, stiffly and imposingly glared at him._

_"What are you planning to do, Godou-san?"_

_"W-What do you mean?"_

_"Even as a joke, you, who is called a [King], is always enjoying making girls wear different kinds of clothes... Immersing yourself in a perverse hobby of that sort, is unbecoming. What will be harmed is you yourself, the reputation of your majesty, you know? You ought to be maintaining your standards more!"_

xxxxx

_"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."_

_"Yes, Godou-san! I will definitely come and see you!"_

(Flash back)

Godou bit his lips.

"Asia is my friend. I'm going to save with or without your help."

Godou turned his back to Rias who was dumbfound and headed to the door.

"Wait, Godou-nii-sama, It's too dangerous. We won't even know how many enemy there are. Please stop"

"Please stop, Godou-senpai."

Both Rias and Koneko started to panic. Godou walked past both of them. _Well, can't blame them,they never see me fight before. _Godu thought bitterly as he walked.

"Kiba, Koneko, stop him."

Rias issued an order to her 2 kouhai. In just mere second, Kiba had already slashed Godou with the back of his demonic sword while Koneko had thrown a punch at his face. The impact created a shock wave passing through the room and broke the cups and plates on the table.

"Impossible"

"No way"

A shock expression appeared on everyone faces when they saw what happened. Godou had already caught Kiba's demonic sword with his left hand while his right hand had blocked Koneko's punch. Both of them excel at close quarter combat and their technique could on par with mid-class Devils. But to their surprise, both of their attack had been stopped by Godou effortlessly.

"Impressive speed, Kiba. But your sword skill are still too simple."

With a smirk on his lips, Godou broke Kiba's sword with his bare hand and before Kiba could even create a new one, Godou had already slammed Koneko body into his and sent both of them flying to the other side of the room.

"Tch"

Akeno clicked her tongue while creating a ball of lightning at her hand. She planned to shock Godou so that he only lost consciousness. But she stopped dead in her track. Her whole body was shaking with the amount of aura Godou emmited. Not even once in her life could she feel such an intense and enormous amount of aura like the one in front of her eyes. Glancing back, she could see Rias was also shaking with terror.

"Don't even think about it, Akeno. I will go home now. If you guys want to help, tell Kiba and Koneko-chan to wait for me at the church at 6.30. Two of you should find out are there any other fallen angel involved in this. Also tell Koneko that I apologize for that hit."

Even after Godou had walked outside, both Rias and Akeno bodies were still shaking.

xxxxx

**(Kiba's POV)**

"Glad to see you come, Kiba, Koneko-chan"

"Same to you, Godou-senpai"

"Good evening, Godou-senpai"

Toujou-san and I greeted our senpai as he greeted us.

After the ruckus at the clubroom, Fukubuchou told us that Godou-senpai had gone home to prepare attack the church. After our little 'spar' in which both me and Toujou-san were defeated and lost consciousness, I had became more wary about senpai. She told me and Toujou-san that we should go to the church to provide support for him if needed. So here we were.

It was the first time I had seen he fight. Even though he our Pawn, we only saw him in the Gremory mansion in Underworld. He said he often help Lucifer-sama and Grayfia-san with their paperwork but the way I see it, he probably did some behind-the-scene job .

As he approached us, he rubbed Toujou-san's head gently.

"Sorry about earlier, Koneko."

"No, it's Ok"

Toujou-san said while blushing. She looked like she really enjoyed it. Godou-senpai said the same to me.

"Sorry to you too, Kiba. Hope I didn't go too hard on you guys"

"No, it's us who at fault."

Godou-senpai dropped his packback on the ground then give us a bottle of a clear liquid. As I looked at it.

"Phoenix Tear !?"

"Yeah, I have 2 bottle. You guys keep one just in case, I will keep another for Asia.

In case she has any injuries."

"Godou-senpai, I can help but wonder why do you insist on rescueing that Sister, I mean you only met her once, right ?"

"Well she reminded of someone I know in the past. That person would give me endless hours of scolding if I didn't rescue Asia or anyone in her situation."

Godou-senpai smiled bitterly as he talked. So this person also has a dark past, huh ?

xxxxx

The sky was dark, and it was already the time when the street lamps were on.

The three of us, Godou-senpai, Toujou-san, and I, were examining the church from a place where we could see it. There was no one entering the church.

"Here, look at this map."

I spread out the map of the building on the road. The map of the church.

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious."

Godou-senpai pointed at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory."

"Most likely. Most "Exiled Exorcist" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

Godou-senpai nodded. It seemed like this person also had plenty of experience, too.

We passed through the entrance and ran straight for the sanctuary. The Fallen Angels had noticed that we had come in by this point.

In other words, the enemy had noticed that we had entered the territory.

There's no going back.

The only thing left is to go straight in!

We opened the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary. There was an altar and long chairs. It looked like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

Oh there was something that didn't seem normal... The statue of the person on the cross had his head destroyed. What a creepy site.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

A clap echoed through the sanctuary.

Someone who looked like a priest showed up from behind the pillar.

When I looked at his face, I felt disgusted. Anger started welling up within me.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

"Well, I never met a Devil twice before! See, because I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good! It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle! That's why! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Devilsssssssss!"

He was in a rage now. He took out the gun and sword from before.

BOOOM.

The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome.

But it's different from before. It's 3 against 1 now.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils!"

"Hey! Where is Asia!?"

Godou-senpai shouted.

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar.

Does he even know that he has to stop us? Or did he spill it out because he's confident that he can kill us and it will solve the problem?

"Oh lion-hearted king, I implore you, bring the essence of battle into my hand!"

Before I could react to the unfamilliar spell, a silver and red light rushed pass where a moment ago was that priest's chest.

"Such speed! You are truly a remarkable fighter, Devil-san, I couldn't feel your killing intent at all. Maybe you two are as strong as him. Quite a fight I can have tonight. Just imagine fighting you got me all turned on. Hahahahaha. Killing you could really make me orgasmed. HahahahhaHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA."

The priest had evaded Godou-senpai's thrust. In his hand was a beautiful rapier. It was truly a powerful sword. I could feel my skin tingling at the presence of that rapier.

"That all I need to know. That is your max speed,huh. This battle is over."

Godou-senpai flung his rapier toward his enemy.

While everybody, including me still couldn't comprehend his weird action. Godou-senpai shouted out.

"Cuore di Leone! Thus I order you to this mission, Oh lion of steel. May you rend, skewer and rip apart the foe! May you conquer, annihilate the enemy, and seize victory! I leave the battlefield to you."

When the last syllable of the spell words was uttered, the spinning sword in the air changed. In an instant, a giant lion made of steel replaced the swords place.

A moving giant lion of steel.

That lion flung itself toward the priest in an instant. Before the priest could evade,the lion had alredy rip off his left arm holding the gun.

"WAHHHHHH! IT HURTS! DAMN YOU! IT HURTSSSS!"

Freed quickly moved out of the way of the lion while holding his bleeding shoulder. Both I and Toujou-san were shocked at the move Godou-senpai just showed us.

The giant steel lion after chewing the the arm of the priest, spit it on the ground then went behind Godou-senpai and took a defensive stance, ready to prootect his master.

"So, how is my first strike ?"

Godou-senpai smirked while looking mockingly at his battered opponent. The priest lunged himself toward senpai. I immediately dashed forward and create a demonic sword to deflect his light sword. The moment my sword clashed with his.

"Eat this."

The darkness covered the sword.

My sword turned into a darkness sword

The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light started to expand and was devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?"

The Priest seems confused.

"—[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

"Nice one, Kiba."

Godou-senpai immediately moved behind the priest and delivered him a round-house kick, which was connected by Toujou-san flying kick and sent him fying over the entrance. I could hear his bones being crushed by the force of the two attack.

The Priest makes a howl.

"Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"

The Priest takes out his second sword which only has its handle.

But the three of us, me, senpai, and Toujou-san, surrounded the Priest.

The Priest noticed it, and he looked around. He began to smirk.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest took out something round and smashed it on to the floor.

Instantly, our eyes were blinded with a shining light.

Shit! A smoke screen!?

When my eyes healed, I looked around but the Priest is gone.

When my eyes are healed completely, I looked around again, but the Priest has vanished without leaving a trace.

…He escaped.

"Truly interesting, that priest would become a nice sub-boss in the future"

After senpai's comment, we went towards the altar's hidden stairs.

**(Normal POV)**

The three of them walked down the staircase under the altar.

It looked like the electricity workded even in here.

With Godou in front of them, they walked ahead.

After the stairs, there was a single passage. Sometimes there were doors in both side of the wall. _So this is a basement huh._

Koneko pointed to the far end by saying, "Possibly at the end of this passage… I can smell that person…".

When they went further in, a big door appeared.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"

Koneko and Kiba nodded at him.

"Okay. Then we'll open the door—"

When Kiba and he were about to open the door, the door opened by itself.

While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place became visible.

"Welcome. Devils."

A Fallen Angel spoke from the end of the room.

The room was full of priests. They all had a sword handle that made the blade of light in their hands.

Godou looked at the girl who was attached to the cross and shout.

"Asiaaa!"

Asia noticed my voice and looked at me.

"…Godou-san?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!"

He smiled at her and a tear dropped from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

_The ritual is finished?_

_What does she mean—_

Suddenly, Asia's body started to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia screams. She looked very painfully.

"Asia!"

Godou tried to reach her, but the priests surrounded him.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Move! Shitty priests! I don't have time to bother with you all!"

With one slash of his beloved Cuore de Leone, dozen of priests had already been destroyed.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

The priests still surrounded him. Godou cursed as he couln't use his full power or else his comrades would be in harm.

"DIE, DEVILS."

A big sound. When he looked back, Koneko punched one of the priests away.

"…Please don't touch me."

Kiba also draw his darkness-sword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."

Kiba's eyes became sharp.

The darkness was showing a very dense killing intent. This will be an all-out war.

"Iyaaaaaa…"

At the same time, a large light came out of Asia's body.

The Fallen Angel took it to her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, she hugged on to the light.

Then the bright light enveloped the ritual room.

When the light stopped, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green coloured light from her body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

The Fallen Angel made a big laugh.

He didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia.

The priests were trying to stop him, but Kiba and Koneko-chan supported him by blowing them away.

Kiba's sword devours the light of the priest's sword, and Koneko-chan hit the priests who has lost their weapon with one mighty hit. The combination of these two is remarkable, and it's obvious that it isn't the type of combination possible with a few days of practice.

"Thanks, you two!"

Asia, who was attached to the cross. She looked lifeless.

_No, she should still be okay!_

Godou untied the things on her hands and legs, and hold her in my arms.

"…G-Godou-san…How?"

"Asia, I came to take you back. That's all that matter."

"…Yes."

Her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively.

"It's futile."

The Fallen Angel made a smirk.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"—!Then give the Sacred Gear back!"

Godou ordered coldly, but she just laughs.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidences."

_She is truly the one who is fitting to be called a devil._

"Senpai! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Kiba said it while taking down the priests.

_He's right. There are still a great number of priests left, so there will be a limit to fighting this Fallen Angel here while protecting Asia._

He glared at her, and then left the place carrying Asia.

"Toujou-san, we will make an escape path for Godou-senpai!"

"…Affirmative."

The two of them started to take down the priests who were trying to get in Godou's way.

Thanks to their support, he was able to get to the entrance of the ritual room right away.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"…Please go quickly."

"But!"

"Just go!"

"Please win, senpai"

"Defeat her, senpai"

"Yeah, of course I would"

_Now I will have to rely on them. My junior Devils. There's no way they will die in a place like this!_

_Good luck, guys._

He left the place and went straight to the passage at once.

xxxxx

Godou went up the stairs holding Asia, and came out to the sanctuary.

There was something wrong with Asia.

Her face was pale. He laid her down on one of the pews.

She then took his hand. He can't feel any strength or warmth from her hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

Asia was smiling even though she was in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"Hey, don't die yet, Don't die. HEY, ASIA, ASIA.!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats his cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that was patting my cheeks dropped slowly.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words.

She passed away smiling.

He lost my strength. He just stood there looking at her face.

His tears won't stop.

(Flashback)

_Godou was looking at an old wowan lying on a bed._

_Even though she was weak, she was still having a aura of gracefulness and royalty._

_"Godou-san,… thank you …for being with me for all my life… It was a blessing of Heaven that day… for me to meet… Godou-san."_

_"Mariya…"_

_His tears won't stop falling._

_"Please…don't cry for me,… Godou-san. There is nothing for you to cry… After all, I have lived a wonderful life…With people care about me….Erica-san…Liliana-san…Ena-san…Hikari…and you Godou-san."_

_"Don't, Mariya…Don't"_

_"I'm sorry…Godou-san, please become a hero… that I always want you to be…That's my dearest wish…"_

_"No, Mariya…no…"_

_"I…love..you, Godou-san"_

_She closed her eyes gently as if she went to sleep, but she will never wake up._

_Holding back the tears, he planted a kiss on her forehead._

_"I promise"_

(Flashback)

The only way to revive Asia now was for her to give up her humanity and live as a Devil. Bearing the curse of immortal. The curse he also had.

"Ara, what a romantic sight !"

When I turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at me.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] boy while I was coming here."

She places her hand on her wound.

The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

"I will kill you."

"Ara, look like Devil boy is angry. Oh,I'm so scare. What should I do ?"

Next moment, lights gathered to her hand and it forms into something.

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"

ZUDON!

The light spear immediately disappeared when it came close to Godou.

"WHAT!?"

Her expression completely changed

Godou glared at her, the killing intent he emmitting made her took a step back.

"You have one more strike, aim carefully"

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK MEEE!"

A dozen of light spear shot toward him but he stood still calmly

BOOOOM!

The explosion from the attack blew up the dust on the ground.

"That's all you got. How dissapointing!"

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened at the spectacle in front of her eyes. Godou was still standing unscathed.

"DIE!"

She summoned a long light spear in her hand and charged toward him.

"How annoying!"

Godou made a grotesque smile. He dashed forward and grab the light spear with his bare hand. The spear shattered.

"How ?, not even High-class devil can defend against light. What are you !?"

"...As the one who holds all victory in my hands, I am the strongest. All enemies, all who harbor enmity will be vanquished."

Chanting the spell word of Varethragna, Godou grabbed her hand and threw her into the air.

"AHHHHH."

Before the Fallen Angel could use her wings, Godou had appeared above her and delivered a mighty stomp to her stomach, sending her back to the ground.

BOOOM!

The strength of Godou's stomp left the Fallen Angel lying lifeless in a giant crater.

"What..are…you?"

"I'm a pacifist, a normal, peace-loving high school student. You could say I'm the typical type of a shounen manga's protagonist. Kusanagi Godou."

Answered Godou as he descended to the ground.

"Nice finishing move, Godou-nii."

"That's true, Godou-senpai."

When he turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias was walking towards him smiling while wavering her crimson hair, together with member of the club.

"Rias? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Rias made a sigh while talking to me.

_I see. So that's why she came from downstairs with Kiba and the others._

_With Rias and Akeno, guess I don't have to 'clean up' the basement afterward._

Godou thought. Rias walked toward the Fallen Angel.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Rias greeted her with a smile, but the Fallen Angel, Raynare, glares at her.

Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."

Rias said it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawana, Fallen Angel Donaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt."

"Lies!"

Raynare rejected what Rias said while trying to sit up straight.

Rias took out three black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkened.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

Kiba made a comment to praise his master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"

Akeno said it while smiling.

"When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plot."

Rias smirked.

Raynare was biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

Rias's eyes become sharp and it looked ruthless.

She got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel became scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."

It was a cold tone. It was filled with killing intent.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Rias aimed her hand towards Raynare.

Looks like she would kill her in one blow.

Raynare then looked at me. She then made sorrowful eyes at me.

"Godou-sama! Please save me!"

"This Devil is trying to kill me! Please save me! You are powerful, right? Please let me become your servant, your slave! Please! I love you! Let me become your woman! Please save me!"

Raynare begged for help to me while crying.

"Sorry, evil villain like you are not my type. Rias, Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my niisama. Blow away."

DON!

The demonic-power shot by Rias left nothing of the Fallen Angel.

xxxxx

A green light was floating in the sanctuary.

It was Asia's Sacred Gear.

After Raynare was defeated, it got released.

The warm light shined at me. Rias took the light to her hand.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"Yeah. Thanks, Rias."

Rias took something out from her pocket.

Crimson—

It was a red colour like blood and it was a chess piece that has the same colour as her hair.

A [Bishop].

Rias then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand.

She placeed the crimson [Bishop] chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounded Rias's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glowed and went inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear went back inside her body.

Rias stopped her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

Then she made a sigh.

"Huh?"

Asia's voice.

Godou smiled.

"Are you sure about this, Godou-niisama ? About her family, friend,…"

"It can't be helped. I doubt that she had any family left. If God of this World truly is a good guy, than He will not comlain about this. Everybody has the right to live, after all. Whether it was Devil, or people of the Church. Living for eternity maybe a curse if you are alone but if you have friends and companions, it will be different. I'm sure that Asia will live a better life as a Devil."

"Godou-niisama…"

"If the God has anything to complain about this, I will pay him a visit. But, well… He…"

"?"

"Nah, Never mind"

Asia raised her upper body. She looked around and found me.

"…Godou-san?"

He hugged Asia who looked puzzled.

"Let's go home, Asia."

xxxxx

**(Godou's POV)**

After that, Asia had moved into a house next to me, despite the complains of Rias and Akeno.

She also studied as a transfer student in my class as well.

That's a new start for her.

I'm currently sitting on the roof of my house. looking at the star, thinking about everything since I came to this world.

But I mostly thinking about _them._

Erica, Liliana, Yuri, Ena, Hikari,…

Unconsciouly, my hand reachs the pendant on the my neck. Popping it open, inside is a picture when I was in that world.

Sitting on the red, expensive sofa in the middle is me, wearing the old Jounan High's uniform. On the right is Erica wearing a red cape of Copper Black Cross, On the left is Mariya, wearing her standard miko outfit. Standing beside her is Ena, wearing her God-know school's uniform while behind Erica standing Liliana with her Bronze Black Cross outfit. Sitting and smiling radiantly on my lap is Yuri's little sister, Hikari.

It was the happiest days of my long life. Living with them, fighting together…

It makes me wonder if I could ever experience that happiness again with anyone else.

(Flash)

_"I love you, Godou-sama. Forever to eternity"_

(Flash)

Wait, what is that ? Whose is that voice…?

I couldn't remember. Humm, well, have a lot of confession my life time. Don't bother it, me.

Checking the watch, I return inside the house. Today is a new day, huh. Not to mention a test, too. I start to get used to this life, now, huh ?

(Flash)

_" No, ****,no "_

_"Please forget me, okay ?"_

_A small smile mixed with tears bloomed on her face. Full of sadness but also love and pride for the man she loved._

(Flash)

**Author's note: thank you all for your review. It is an honor for me.**

**To answer your questions, Ise will not appear in this story, he is not even exist. Guess now the Pervert Trio becomes The Pervert Duo. Don't worry, the boosted gear would be wield by someone else appear later in the story. And thank you Lancelot Seiten for agree to become my beta reader. Since you busy this week, this chapter is posted without your beta reading and editing. I'm truly sorry. I promised I would send you the next chapter.**

**Well, that's it. To all people, who expect Godou to go all out. Sorry. if he did that, I doubt even Kiba and Koneko could survive after one move, so is Reynare-chan.**

**Please review a lot so I could continue with this story. Next time, The batle against Raiser Phenex begin !**


	5. Life 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! series, or the High School DxD series. They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

**Original idea from Shiranui Amaterasu**

**Life 3: Fiancé, the first Rating Game and a wedding crash**

(Flash)

"_You look like you are about to fight a god, Honored Uncle."_

"_Please, stop saying that with a dirty grin on your face, Yinghua."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Just that seeing Uncle in his wedding with a grim face and prepare himself to step into the depth of hell of one man's life….Oh, I mean into the chapel to married four beautiful women which is definitely a dream of many men__**, **__which makes me feel kind of happy somehow."_

"_Yinghuaaa!"_

_Godou yelled, annoyed by his groomsman's joke, even though deep down he was glad that Yinghua still cracked a joke to ease his tension. While laughing, Yinghua checked and fixed the tie on Godou's white tux._

"_Thanks, Yinghua. For being my best man"_

"_Nah, no problem, Honored Uncle. It's a pleasure, actually. I'd really hope that you could do the same to me"_

"_Yeah, no problem"_

"_Just to be sure, Uncle. If you wish to escape this right now, I could arrange an escape route and in the next 24 hours, we could find ourselves lying under the sunny beach of Hawaii, drinking cocktails, you know."_

"_No, thanks"_

_Godou refused coldly but he kind of sympathized with his nephew's fear of women because of his Master, whom is ironically Godou's adopt older sister._

_Bracing himself, he walked towards the trial, 4 girls in white wedding dress walked alongside him. He could hear praised of their beauties from the guests. Even though most of them were in the magic community and had all heard about Godou and his loyal followers. It was impossible for them not to be at awe because of their out-of-this-world beauty. _

"_Nervous, huh, Godou"_

_Hearing his lover's voice, Godou glanced sideways, hid his slightly red face._

"_Like you aren't nervous Erica"_

"_Of course I would. I'm about to become your wife after all."_

"_All of us would be his wives, Erica."_

_Godou could hear the retort from Erica's childhood friend and rival, Liliana Kranjcar. The white wedding dress she wearing somehow emphasised her frail beauty like a fairy. Delicate and so pure. Looking at Erica, Godou could see how the dress increased her lively beauty. It showed and emphasized every curve on her body and exuded an aura of a princess from some fairy tail. _

"_Please calm down, Godou-san. Don't be so nervous."_

"_That's right. Your Majesty. Just stay cool."_

_On his left, he could see 2 Japanese girls, one with a lustrous black hair and one with a black tinged with chestnut color. Mariya Yuri and Ena Seishuin. The 2 Hime-Mikos still looked beautiful in their western style wedding dresses. The dress made Ena like a true Yamamoto Nadeshiko despite her tomboy nature while Yuri's dress made her truly a Hime in the old stories…_

(Flash)

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YOU BAKA"

Godou turned off the stupid clock while holding a yawn. Checking the time again, he held back a sigh. Normally he would usually wake up at 6 but today. He had to do some training with the Gremory Group so he had to leave his bed an hour earlier.

_What a dream!_ Remembering his dream made he felt so nostalgic. That day when he married all 4 of them. He chuckled remembering how tense he was back then. Especially when he was about to put the rings on their fingers.

_At least, it seemed that polygamy wasn't really an issue in the magic community._ Muttering to himself, Godou walked in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw was an image of a normal high school boy, completely contradicting his true nature.

He had been looking the same for over 3 centuries. Not a single thing has changed since he became a Campione. At least his body, soul and mind had been trained, had seen wars and battles, and it had been through hells many times.

He wondered if he should continue living here as Rias's Pawn or not. Trouble usually came to a Campione in one way or another. Holding back a sigh, Godou looked back to the clock.

_5-5.15 already!I have to hurry._

Cursing himself for his daydreaming, he brushed his teeth at max speed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast for Asia… Ever since she moved to next door, Godou had usually gone there to prepare her breakfast before Rias's Spartan-style training for her.

xxxxx

Godou stood alone the schoolyard in front of the old school buiding. There was no one around here.

_Well, that's it to be expected. It's only 5.40 AM. Not to mention the barrier created around here._

Godou thought as he closed his eyes, waited for them to show up.

WHOOSH!

SLASH!

He swiftly stepped to the left and avoided Kiba's slash. Summoning Cuore de Leone, he deflected Kiba's demonic sword and gave him a kick in the stomach. Kiba immediately blocked it with his sword, even though Godou's kick still shattered it, the sword had prevented all the damage. Kiba summoned a demonic sword in each hand and attacked Godou.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

Both of them traded blows with their sword, despite Kiba's advantage of numbers and speed, Godou could still calmly deflect and avoid every single slash from Kiba's twin sword.

WHOOSH!

With that sound, Kiba vanished in front of him and reappeared back on his left, creating a sword from the ground and thrusted his sword right into Godou's chest. Godou calmly brought his rapier up to deflect Kiba's strike just before he vanished again.

_A feint!_

Kiba reappeared behind and brought both of his swords down onGodou's defenseless back. At the same time, Koneko came out from nowhere and dashed toward Godou.

_With my rapier, guess I can stop both their attacks._

Just when he thought that, Akeno appeared on his right creating a demonic energy ball in one hand and a lightning ball in another.

_Damn, they are good._

Godou thought as his kouhai attacks collided.

BANG!

BOOM!

As the smoke was cleared from his view, he could see the look of awe on their faces. His left hand was blocking Koneko's punch while his Cuore de Leone was pointing at Akeno's neck, his left leg raised blocking Kiba's sword.

All 3 of them jumped back and went into their own battle stances. Godou had to admit they had good fighting experience not to mention good teamwork.

_However that don't mean anything if they are not strong enough. Against a strong and powerful_ _opponent, they need right tactics and a move that can finish him in one go. It looks like that stunt they just pull is that finishing move they thought could work against me. Together with Rias, they could actually be able to land a hit on me._

Godou thought as he regained his normal stance.

The training continued.

xxxxx

"So staring from the Edo period, Japan …."

While listening half-heartedly to the teacher's lesson, Godou gazed at the sky through the window. Ever since the Fallen Angel incident, he hadn't had any troubles lately.

Participating in that 'game' of Adjuka, helping, or he would say, cleaning up the paper work of that Sirzechs, training with the Gremory, nothing abnormal had happened.

Glancing at Asia, who was taking note seriously,even though she looked dead tired after Rias's training. Godou chuckled to himself. _Still a serious girl, I see. _Godou thought. After transferred to her new class, Asia had been more cheerful than before, she had made new friends and caught up to the study here. She was a quick learner and had already been able to master Japanese herself.

xxxxx

Lunchtime.

Since that ruckus on his first day, he had told Rias and Akeno that he would make his own lunch. He could never make food of the highest quality like them, which was a shame, considering the amount of time he had in his life, he could go through a course for chefs or something like that. He could still make a decent lunch or dinner.

While eating his bento, Godou asked Asia.

"Are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with the other girls?"

Those were the things he was most worried about. She was a former nun who just transferred to his school. Since she had a lifestyle that was far different from them, she might feel lost in school life. At times like that, he would definitely help, but it was more important for her to be supported by other girls. She got along with the girls from the Occult Research Club, but he was curious about how she got along with girls from his class. He didn't think she was getting bullied for not being used to this lifestyle, but... He couldn't stop worrying about it. Nothing like that happened from his viewpoint, but she could have been bullied when he wasn't looking. But Asia made a smile from the bottom of her heart which rejected his thoughts.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I can get used to Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

_That's good to hear. Apparently her relationship with the other classmates was positive. Now one of my worries was gone_.

xxxxx

Godou threw his textbooks on the floor as he had finished it. Even though it was quite a damn difficult to understand book, at least it was better than looking at the report when he was in the military.

Put the alarm at 5.15, Godou was about to go to bed when…

FLASH

Then the floor on his room glowed. The floor started to light up and a familiar symbol appeared on it. The Gremory household's magic circle. The magic circle made a big glow that lit up the whole room, and a person appeared from it. It was the silhouette of a girl. A girl with crimson hair.

"Rias...?"

The person that appeared from the magic circle was none other than Rias herself. She seemed to have the face of one that was cornered. She came towards him after seeing him. Then she said a shocking thing to Godou.

"Make love to me."

_...Excuse me? Because of the shocking words that she said, my mind went blank._ _What did she say just now? Why in the name of Pandora that I have a weird feeling of deja-vu all over again? _

"I want you to take my virginity. Right now"

xxxxx

Digging her face into his chest, Rias tightened her hug. "Please… Please make love to me…"

"Wha-"

The sounds of rustling clothes was deafening in the confines of Godou's bedroom. Rias's pure white skin was illuminated under the dim moonlight, revealing her now bare chest. The red haired king began to move her head towards Godou's own.

For a brief moment, a memory of Erica in the exact same state passed through his head, but Godou shook it off. That was then, this was now.

Rias's eyes revealed her hesitation and emotional turmoil, not the pure want and love that Erica's had possessed that time.

Using his superior strength, Godou grabbed onto Rias's arm before reversing their positions and pinning her to the bed.

"G-Godou-niisama…?! Ah, I-I'm still new at this… P-please be gentle…."

Godou focused on her eyes, his tone gentle but firm. "Rias… Stop pushing yourself… What happened?"

"Please Godou-niisama… You're the only one who can help me! I-I've already considered all other options; this is the only way…!"

"Rias, I've known you since you were eight and I know you're panicking right now. Calm down and tell me what's wrong. Why would you suddenly-"

An epiphany hit him and Godou suddenly snarled in anger. "It's Phenex isn't it?"

"…"

Her silence explained everything.

Before Godou could speak again, another magic fluctuation alerted him to an additional guest.

"Grayfia-san, it's good to see you again."

The wife and Queen of the Maou Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge wore her signature maid outfit almost constantly. Her powers were said to be on par with her husband, earning her titles such as The Strongest Queen or Silver-Haired Queen of Devourer.

"Godou-san, I would like to say the same, but I'm sure you of all people understand the current situation."

"Grayfia don't interfere!" Rias didn't bother covering herself up, instead, she took the chance to reposition herself and grab onto the distracted Godou.

"Oujo-sama this is hardly acceptable behavior for one of your position, especially now of all times."

"This is my body, and I can do what I want with it! And if I don't do this now… Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me…"

"Oujo-sama…"

"Did you come on behalf of Otou-sama, Onii-sama, or under your own accord?"

"All three"

"I see… So the worst case scenario has occurred…" Thesorrow spread across Rias's face as she releases Godou and gathers her clothing.

Leaning towards Godou again, Rias lays a chaste kiss against his cheek. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you Godou-nii. Please forget about my moment of weakness…"

The Gremory heiress faces away from him, before approaching the still active magic circle. "I… I will be returning first Grayfia. Godou-nii, let's meet at the clubroom tomorrow."

A flash of light envelopes the bedroom before Rias disappears.

She had tried valiantly to hide it from him, but Godou had seen her face when she had kissed him.

Rias Gremory had been crying.

"…Grayfia-san… is there nothing we can do? I know that the marriage arrangement was made between Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex, but it's causing Rias so much pain…"

"…Be at the Occult Research clubroom tomorrow afternoon." The Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer began walking towards the magic circle as well.

"Godou-san, please continue looking after Oujo-sama. She will require you're aid now more than ever."

"Of course"

xxxxx

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

"You dare attack us on Gremory territory Raiser? Even you won't get away with something like that!"

The clubroom was filled with killing intent and demonic aura. The temperature of the room was several degrees warmer than normal and small bursts of flames scattered around the air as the Phenex clan member released his powers to back up his claim. Rias had already gathered a handful of concentrated power of destruction, and the rest of the Occult Research club was ready for battle at a moment's notice. Only Grayfia remained standing calmly, a hint of disapproval in her eyes.

It was to this situation that Godou arrived.

"That's enough."

It wasn't the words that caught the attention of the clubroom's occupants but the sheer amount of divine power being released from Godou. Allowing his power to run freely, Godou's very aura snuffed out the scattered flames and placed a pressure on everyone's bodies.

"Ah, so the Pawn finally decides to show up."

"Raiser, if you continue your current path of action, I will consider it as an attack on my master, and consequences be damned, I will retaliate."

"Tch, you think a mere Pawn like you can match up to-"

"Try it, Phenex brat**!**"

Grayfia was reaching her limit. "Everyone, I will ask for you to calm down. If you refuse, I will be forced to get involved."

The tense atmosphere instantly diffused at her commands. No one sane disobeys an order from the Ultimate Queen. Well, except Godou, some women he had met at home could be much deadlier than her; still, he stopped before he could anger this woman.

"The Gremory and Phenex households have already predicted that something like this would occur… Oujo-sama, if you are still against the arrangements between yourself and Phenex-sama, how about settling it with a 'Rating Game'?"

A Rating Game, a competition between different peerages that can range from strategic to straight out battles and one on one combat. Though usually restricted to only mature devils, the two households had lifted the restriction to allow Rias and Raiser to settle their differences.

Though on the outside, it appeared to be a fair agreement, the odds were severely against Rias. Her peerage was still not complete and they also lacked experience. Raiser on the other hand was a mature devil, possessing a full peerage and a good record in official Rating Games.

Still, this was her only chance to escape from the arranged marriage.

"…Very well, let's settle this in a Rating Game Raiser."

"So you're accepting huh? Very well, this will only make things run much smoother."

Rias gritted her teeth. "Just you wait Raiser**; **I'll make sure you'll disappear."

"Then if I win, you'll have to marry me immediately."

"Then I will inform both households of the development. Do you have a specific date in mind?"

Raiser surveyed the room before smirking. "Rias, is this all of your peerage?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

Arrogant laughter echoed around the clubroom. "Hahaha. If it's like this, then my victory is guaranteed. Of all your peerage only your Queen, the 'Thunder Priestess' and perhaps your Pawn can match my servants. But-"

Raiser snaps his fingers. An enormous magic circle bearing the crest of Phenex appeared behind him and 15 girls were transported into the room.

"My peerage outnumbers yours nearly three to one."

"…" Rias doesn't say anything, but one can see her hands tightening into fists.

"Well, having a one-sided fight is no fun after all… I guess I can give you a handicap… Ten days, we'll have our Rating Game ten days from now. Be sure to train your servants well so they will at least put up a good show."

Grayfia looks towards Rias for confirmation and after seeing her nod she makes her own magic circle. "Then I will make the necessary preparations. The Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex will occur ten days from now, here in Kuoh Academy."

When Grayfia left, the clubroom once again returned to a tense atmosphere as the two peerages stared down at each other.

"Prepare yourself Rias. In ten days you and I will be wed and then I can have my way with you, just like this." Grabbing the hands of two of his Pawns, Raiser began to deeply kiss one, purposely allowing the rest of the room to see their tongues caressing each other, while fondling the other's chest.

"Raiser, you-!"

"Huah, don't worry. I'll make sure you'll find it pleasurable as well, in fact, you'll be begging me for more."

Godou had heard enough. "It's people like you who make me sick, you see Rias as nothing but a trophy don't you?"

"Ha, is it not normal for great men to seek beauty? Besides, all I'm doing is making sure that a treasure like Rias isn't wasted on some trash."

The magic circle with the Phenex sigil appears on the ground again and Raiser smirks one last time towards Rias. "Try not to lose too badly. You are all my fiancé's peerage after all, and it would reflect badly on me if you were weak."

A flash of flames later, the Phenex clan members were gone.

"…Let's go… We have ten days to prepare. Let's show Raiser that we are not to be underestimated.

The Occult Research Club was ready for war. But they couldn't help but shiver at the sight their oldest member, even Grayfia was a bit scared. Kusanagi Godou was pissed. And that have never been a good sight.

xxxxx

During the second night of the training trip, Godou found Rias overlooking a large amount of battle strategies and maps.

"Nervous?"

"…Mn… Our opponent is from the Phenex clan after all…"

It was no coincidence that the Phenex clan was named so similarly to the legendary fire bird phoenix. All members of the clan possessed a high degree of control over fire and wind, and like the phoenix, they were capable of rapid regeneration through their flames, making them practically immortal.

"Godou-niisama… Can I ask you a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sit on your lap again? Just like in the past?"

Looking into those sparkling blue eyes, Godou caved in immediately. Taking a seat in one of the free lounge chairs, Godou patted his lap and Rias joyfully snuggled in.

"I don't know why, but I always feel calmer when you're near me Godou-niisama."

"You may have grown taller, but you still have the same habits don't you?"

"I-it's not like that! It's just that you're comfortable!"

"Right, right" Absently, Godou's hand began to brush Rias's long hair, another habit from the past.

Mewing from the pleasurable sensation, Rias snuggled deeper into Godou's chest. "But… I really don't know what to do… Do I have enough power to force Raiser to concede? Can we counter all his servants in the first place? All these scenarios keep running through my head, and I can't help but imagine the worst case scenarios…"

"It's not like you to start doubting yourself."

"But-"

"Yuuto, Akeno, and Koneko are already very strong and Asia is one of the best healers I've ever seen, so relax. It isn't good if our King is so troubled. As for Raiser**;** leave him to me."

"Eh…?"

"Alright, I think I spoiled you enough for one night, you should go to bed now."

A cute pout appeared on Rias's lips. "But it's comfortable here…"

Knowing that if he looked at her now he would cave in again, Godou locked his eyes ahead of him before picking up Rias in a princess carry. After a long trip navigating through hallways and stairs, Godou bid Rias good night before heading outside for his original objective. He had a call to make with the 4 Maous. Guess he now could use some of his Authorities in an unofficial Rating Game like this.

xxxxx

Godou was looking at the peaceful night sky. Some stars there remind him of his old opponents.

_Heretic Gods, huh. Only a decade yet it feel like it was a long time ago._

Godou remembered his call with the 4 Maous. He was allowed to use [Bull], [Raptor] and [Wind] for this game. The others were banned because if he used them, the game would turn into a massacre.

There were two ways to defeat a Phenex clan member. The first was to hit him or her with an attack powerful enough, or possessing special attributes, that can circumvent their flame regeneration. The second was to endlessly assault them, damaging their will to fight.

If he used those 3 Authorities effectively, this would easily be an one-sided game. All he needed to do was beat down all the Pieces one by one than proceed to destroy Raiser with the [Bull]. "Maybe I should stab him with Cuore de Leone in order to prevent him from regenerate?"

_Maybe I'm worrying too much._

Muttering a short incantation, a beautiful long sword appeared in his hands. The blade was feather-light, yet capable of cutting through the densest of steel. It was one of Godou's most prized possessions, the magic sword Cuore di Leone.

Though powerful, the blade by itself could not harm someone like Raiser; but when used in conjunction with certain spells…

If Rias or any other devil saw the following scene, they would have been shocked. A devil would be unable to even think these words, much less utter them out.

"Eli Eli lama sabachthani? Oh Lord, why hast thou forsaken me? But be not thou far…"

The [Golgotha] spell words flowed out with practiced ease. Unlike other devils, who would be suffering from a painful migraine by now, Godou felt nothing, after all he was not even a devil to begin with.

And even if that was not the case, Godou would still use this spell. For it was taught to him by his closest lover.

He would suffer a horrible death rather than forget those lessons.

He continued to train with sword until morning.

xxxxx

On the day of the match, the Gremory group found themselves in a replica dimension of their own school.

Grayfia's voice laid out the relatively simple rules. {"The match will officially begin once the bell has rung. Raiser-sama's base is the student council's room located in the new building, while Rias-sama's base is the Occult Research clubroom located in the old building. The Rating Game will end once a king has declared forfeit, or have been defeated in battle."}

"Yuuto and Koneko are to survey the surrounding forest and begin laying out traps. Akeno, I'll leave the illusions and mist to you. I don't want Raiser to have any visibility of this place. When you return I'll explain the rest of our strategy"

"""Roger!"""

When the three left, Godou approached the table Rias was using and examined the plethora of maps. "Hmm… So you're going to use a bait tactic in order to distract their forces?"

Rias nodded. "Raiser knows that Akeno and you are the biggest threat to his peerage. He will most likely send a large group to assault you and send his Queen to face Akeno… If you and Yuuto hold them off for a few moments, then Koneko could circle around and attack them from behind. I've also studied Raiser's Queen, Yubelluna, and Akeno should have no problem defeating her. While that's going on, Asia and I will sneak over to the new school building and confront Raiser. When the rest of you have regrouped, we can ambush Raiser while he's distracted by me."

"There's a lot of areas where this can go wrong Rias… If anything happens to us, you will be trapped with Raiser without reinforcements."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Godou grimaced. "Well, I'd like it better if we had a back-up plan. Rias… can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"If anything goes wrong during your fight with Raiser, be sure to call out my name."

"Call your name…?"

"Promise me. As long as you call out my name, I will be by your side immediately."

xxxxx

{Dong!}

With the match officially under way, Koneko and Godou immediately rushed to the school gym. As the gym connected to both the old and new school buildings, it was a strategic place to control.

But they had no intention of capturing the gym in the first place.

"Ah, looks like they beat us to it. Koneko, I'll let you have first pick."

"…I will handle the Rook, Godou-sempai."

"Alright, that leaves me the Pawns then. Give me a call if anything happens."

Stepping into the gym proper, Godou eyed his three opponents. Two of them were identical twins, wearing the Kuoh Academy gym uniform and both used chainsaws as their weapon of choice. The last was wearing more traditional Japanese clothing and used a wooden staff.

"Ah! It's the Nii-san that Raiser-sama warned us about!"

"Let's cut him up!"

"Dice him into pieces!"

""Until he's bloody chunks!""

The twins revved up their chainsaws and dashed across the gym. Their weapons dragged across the floor, cutting a deep gouge and making a terrible grinding noise.

"_Great. Of course I get the crazy yandere lolis."_Despite his thoughts, Godou remained calm as he watched the rapidly approaching danger.

Compared to his previous battle experiences, they were dreadfully slow.

Relying on his instincts and sharp eyesight, Godou dodged every one of their slashes with inches to spare. Aggravated by their lack of success, the twins kept up their attack pattern and steadily drained their stamina.

Raising his divine power, he delivered a kick to the back of one girl.

"Uwaahh"

With a yell of pain, the girl was sent flying. Her twin sister was about to check on her then a punch was thrown into her stomach.

"Uhhh"

With a growl of pain, she fell to her knee and fainted.

CRACK

CRACK

Cracking his knuckle while having a smile of murderer approaching his prey, Godou walked towards the remaining Pawn.

Waving her staff in fear, the Pawn walked back while trembling.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER. DON'T COME NEAR MEEEE!"

"Now, now, Pawn-san, there is no need to run a way. It would only hurt in a second."

Her scream of pain echoed in the gym room.

"Koneko, how are you holding up?"

"Okay… Evenly matched…"

"Then let's move out now."

The tiny white haired girl nodded, before giving the ground an earth shattering punch. The two servants of Rias Gremory used the resulting dust cloud as camouflage and escaped the building.

["We're clear Akeno."]

As soon as Godou gave the signal, the gym was ignited by hundreds of lightning bolts.

{"Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook have retired."}

Everything was going as planned.

By leaving the gym without taking out their opponents beforehand, Godou and Koneko allowed Raiser to have a vague idea of their current movement. With any luck, a large assault group would be heading to intercept them.

"Koneko, this is where we go our separate ways. Remember, stealth is the key."

"Understood, sempai"

Suppressing her aura to the bare minimum level, Koneko delved into the surrounding foliage. Godou on the other hand, continued to make his way to the school courtyard.

{"Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns have retired."}

It was now nine versus six.

Arriving at his destination, Godou waved at the other person there. "Good job Yuuto."

"Godou-sempai! I was beginning to get worried when I arrived here before you."

"Anxious?"

Yuuto raised his right hand, revealing the involuntary trembling. "I may have some battle experience, but this is still my first Rating Game… It's the first time I've fought against other devils similar to me…"

"A little nervous energy is always good, so don't worry too much about it. Besides, I'm the same as you. This will be the first Rating Game I've ever participated in."

"Eh? But you look completely fine sempai! I'd say you even look excited…"

It was true. Since the start of the Rating Game, a smile had slowly made its way onto Godou's lips. It felt like there was electricity coursing through his veins, giving him increased awareness, reaction time, and energy while warming up his body.

A battle to release his rage. Just imagining beating that brat within an inch of his life made Godou grinned darkly.

"Hm? I do? Maybe it's because I- Ah, it looks like out escort party is here…"

Two Knights, two Bishops, two Pawns, and one Rook walked out from the surrounding forest.

"_Akeno must be fighting Raiser's Queen, so this must be the rest of his peerage… I didn't expect the plan to go this well…"_ Godou's eyes met Yuuto's own before he gave a brief nod.

The plan will continue as planned.

One of the young women, sporting brown hair and plate armor unsheathed her sword and pointed the blade towards Yuuto. "I Carlamaine, challenge you, Rias Gremory's Knight! Let us determine whose sword is stronger!"

The female Knight's sword ignited in bright flames, before she disappeared in a burst of speed.

The two Pawns, twin nekomata's wearing skimpy school girl uniforms and battle gloves complained loudly at the Knight's enthusiasm. ""Ah, geez Carlamaine! Our orders were to take out the Pawn first!""

"I suppose you six will be my opponents?"

The Rook, a brown haired woman wearing a half mask answered Godou's question. "No, only five of us will be fighting you. Oujo-sama is Raiser-sama's real flesh and blood sister so she will only be observing."

At her words, one of the Bishops sporting long blonde hair done in two pony tails flew up into the air on wings of fire.

Godou secretly sighed in relief. If they had to fight another Phenex clan member…

["Godou-san? Can you hear me?"] Aisa's delicate voice could be heard from Godou's receiver. ["Buchou-san and I entered the new school building, but were discovered by Raiser-san! Raiser-san has challenged Buchou-san to a duel and now they are preparing to fight!"]

["Hold on Asia. Yuuto and I are already engaging the other members of Raiser's peerage. We'll be ther-"]

Godou immediately jumped backwards, avoiding an earth shattering punch from the Rook. "You have more important things to worry about mister Pawn."

From above, the second Knight's blade descended towards Godou's head. Unsheathing Cuore di Leone, Godou parried the blow and was surprised when he was forced to kneel from the power behind the strike. "My blade can create shockwaves to increase the force of my slashes. You're trapped Pawn."

The twin nekomata's approached from either side of him, fists reared back to strike his body.

Godou's smile only grew wider. The conditions were met. He could use his authority now.

"O' mighty bull that possesseth the horns of shining gold, grant me your aid!"

The [Bull] incarnation manifested.

The Knight's eyes widened when her blade was pushed back by the sudden explosive strength, before a mighty punch launched her body into the trees.

""Nyaa?!"" The twins cried out in alarm when Godou's hands simply caught both of their haymakers. With a grunt of effort, both girls were tossed away in the opposite direction.

"Tch! We underestimated him! Mihae, blast him!"

The god slayer's body was engulfed in a bright stream of fire. The other servants were forced to cover their eyes in order to preserve their vision.

"Godou-sempai!" Yuuto disengaged from his own battle and prepared to rush to Godou's side but was nearly cut in two by Carlamaine. Yuuto began to release a heavy killing intent when the enemy Knight stopped him from helping his friend.

"Focus on your own fight Yuuto. A fire spell at this level won't even singe my clothing." Completely unscathed, Godou calmly walked out of the burning inferno and brushed some soot off his shoulders.

"Y-you mean to tell me that the rumors were true?! The Pawn who had an immunity to magic, the 'Mage Devourer', was actually Rias Gremory's Pawn…?!"

Godou was appalled. "Mage Devourer?! That's my title? I swear I thought my old titles were bad bu-"

{"Rias Gremory's Queen has retired"}

_"What?! Akeno has been defeated?! This is bad, I need to end this quick before the enemy Queen joins in as well…"_

"Looks like Yubelluna succeeded in her assignment. We should hurry up as well. Mirae! Forget about attacking for now; focus on enhancement and healing magic. Ni, Li, Sieris! We'll attack him together!"

""""Roger!""""

"Sorry but I don't have time to play around with you anymore… Surrender now before I have to hurt you." Godou's voice had changed, taking on a steel quality. He was now fully in battle mode.

"Are you kidding me? As strong as you are, you are still outnumbered five to one!"

Godou didn't respond, instead he threw Cuore di Leone directly above him. "Lion of Steel, heed this king's command! Experience my mighty strength and manifest yourself in the form of the Titan slaying blade!"

When the sword returned to Godou's hands, his opponents paled. Cuore di Leone had transformed with his spell words, changing itself into a giant blade over five stories tall. With the power of the [Bull], Godou could easily lift the sword with one arm.

"I warned you."

With the ease of swinging a baseball bat, Godou deforested a large section of the surrounding foliage, along with taking down his opponents.

{Raiser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, one Knight, one Bishop, and one Rook have retired.}

Returning Cuore di Leone to its original form, he ignored the lone, shell-shocked sister of Raiser, and walking to where Yuuto was finishing his battle with Carlamaine.

{Raiser Phenex-sama's Knight has retired.}

"Yuuto, we have to hurry. Rias is already fighting Raiser and I'm worried about Koneko. She never showed up and with the enemy Queen still around…" Sensing an influx of magical energy, Godou turned south, towards a particularly dense part of the forest that bordered the courtyard.

A large explosion engulfed the entire area.

{Rias Gremory's Rook has retired.}

The enemy Queen was already here.

"My, it seems Isabella and the others have failed to deal with the trash. I always have to do everything don't I?" Raiser's Queen, Yubelluna, descended from the sky.

"Go to Rias's place, now, Kiba. You couldn't defeat her."

"But.."

"GO! NOW!"

Nodding reluctantly, Kiba dashed toward the new school building.

"Now then, Queen-san. You are going down. Fear of the winged, both the evil and the powerful, all shall fear I who hold these feathered wings. My wings will bring you curse and just deserts!"

Chanting the spell words of [Raptor], Godou ran toward the Queen.

xxxxx

Standing proudly in front of the enemy's Queen, whose clothes had been ripped off by attacks from him, Godou spoke to her.

"This is it, right, Queen-san? With your power right now, you couldn't defeat me."

"It is true. You are overpowered as hell. However, I would fight for Raiser-sama 'til my last breath!"

The Queen summoned a rapier and moved toward Godou at great speed. He immediately returned Cuore Leone to its original state as a rapier and lunged himself forward. Their rapiers clashed against each other, created a small wave of dust around two combatants. The Queen dropped her rapier as she lost her last bit of strength.

"It's over, now, Quee…uMHHH!?"

The Queen used her last bit of strength left to do what Godou couldn't even think about. She kissed him right on the lips.

The fragance of something like wild rose dripped into his nose and paralyzed his senses for only a moment. But a moment was enough for the Queen.

_What!?_

He could feel that an amount of foreign demonic power was poured into him and numbed his senses. Godou broke from the kiss and drove his fist into the woman's stomach.

THUD

He could hear an unpleasant sound**.**

"I figure it out that you can negate our magic attack from outside your body. I think that maybe if you can't destroy something from **outside**, you would have to destroy it from **inside**."

"YOU!"

_They____even deduced my weakness just by seeing it once. Women are truly dangerous beings._

Before he could anything more to her, the woman fainted.

Godou clutched his chest while cursing his carelessness.

_To think she could do even more than those annoying Heretic Gods. And to think I fell for that old trick._

He could say that he was completely taken by surprise. He didn't even think that the woman would try that kamikaze attack. It was truly a mortal mistake and now it began to affect their chance to win this game.

{Rias Gremory's Knight has retired.}

_Kiba was beaten already._

Godou could feel the call of Rias. He activated the [Wind] despite his exhaustion. Seems like the spell that Queen put on him was eating away his stamina and strength.

xxxxx

On the new school building's rooftop, the wind suddenly intensified, forming a small cyclone. When the freak windstorm dispersed, the form of Kusanagi Godou stepped out.

"Godou-san!" Asia was the first to recognize him.

"Godou-niisama…! You actually appeared..." Rias was in a bad state. Clothing torn and ripped to the point where it barely kept her modesty, her body suffered from multiple mild burns and her breathing was heavy due to exhaustion.

"Of course; I promised I would come right?"

"So you manage to arrive, Pawn. I must admit, I have underestimated you. To escape my peerage is no small feat. But are you still foolish enough to challenge me? Your master used her power of destruction until she exhausted herself, but I'm still fine." In contrast to Rias, Raiser was completely unhurt. Not a single bruise had formed on his body and his clothing didn't even look ruffled.

"Rias… rest and leave him to me. Asia, take this chance to heal her." Gripping Cuore di Leone tightly in his hand, Godou pointed the blade at the Phenex clan member. "Let's do this Raiser. I've wanted to punch you in the face since I first met you."

Suddenly, all his strength left him. The spell was starting to take even more of his strength. Looks like the more it sucked his power, the stronger the spell became.

_Such an annoying spell!_

Godou cursed as he struggled to get up on his feet. His vision started to fade away.

"Look like my Queen did quite a lot to you, huh."

"You got that right, brat."

"Now then, I will burn you and take Rias, Pawn! Don't worry, when I become Rias's husband, I would train you to become an excellent devil."

"YOU!"

Godou took a step forward but fell again.

"As the one who holds all victory in my hands, I am the strongest. Man and devil - all enemies, all who harbor enmity will be vanquished. Hence I shall smash through all enemies in my way!"

Godou once again chanted the spell words of Varethragna to raise his divine power but it was eaten away by the spell.

His whole body was in pain. Even a light breeze felt like stinging hail against his skin, and every breathe burnt his throat and lungs.

_King, the spell is eating your life-energy!_

"Godou-san! Godou-san!" In his hazy state of mind, Godou barely heard Aisa's worried voice.

"G-Godou-niisama…! No! Raiser stop this! I'll forfeit this match, just don't hurt him anymore!"

_"Rias… Forfeit…?"_ It was a testament to Godou's ridiculous body that he was even able to form coherent thoughts.

_"No… I can't fail… again…"_ The god slayer's body slowly but steadily forced itself up from the ground.

"Godou-niisama…?! No more… Please… You don't have to keep fighting anymore!"

The god slayer consciousness left him after those words and he fell to the cold surface of the building.

xxxxx

Godou regained consciousness to find himself back in his own apartment.

A loud clatter told him that he was not alone.

"Godou-san… Godou-san…!" A blonde missile suddenly launched into his chest, knocking him back down on the bed.

"A-Asia…?"

"Sniff… It was horrible Godou-san! Twilight Healing wasn't working on you either! And then… And then… Someone said… that your heart had stopped beating…" At this point, the former nun began crying, remembering the horrific events at the end of the Rating Game.

_Looks like the spell not only ate my power but my life energy as well._

_Hey, King. You are back._

_Hey you bastard sword, Why don't you negate the spell? You make Rias lose the Game._

_It was your fault to fall for trick like that. Unless it was a god-level spell, I would not waste my power on things like that._

_Such an useless sword ! _Godou thought.

Godou hugged the girl, rubbing her back soothingly. "Sshh… I'm fine now Asia…" He could still hear the insults from the sword after his earlier remark.

Godou eyes darted to the corner of his room. "Asia, can I trouble you to look in the fridge and microwave some of the leftover stew for me? I'm feeling a bit hungry…"

"Ah, of course, I'll go get it right away Godou-san!" Asia energetically ran out the room, never suspecting that Godou had an alternative motive for the sudden request.

"You can come out now Grayfia-san, we should have a few minutes to talk."

The shadows in the corner of the room shifted, revealing Grayfia in her usual maid uniform. "Godou-san, it's good to see you regain consciousness. Oujo-sama was most worried."

"How long have I been out?"

"Since the end of the Rating Game, one day has passed."

He could tell that the [Ram] didn't activate because he wasn't truly dead, only his heart stopped but his brain was still functioning.

Grayfia nodded. "Despite the… incident… at the end of the game, Raiser-sama was still pronounced the winner. Oujo-sama and Raiser-sama will be wed by tomorrow. The Phenex clan is currently holding an engagement party to celebrate and Kiba-san, Toujou-san, and Himejima-san is acting as Oujo-sama's escort."

"Mn… Well, I guess I should go crash the party then."

Grayfia stared at Godou, mild amusement slipping through her usual stoic expression. "Do you plan on interfering? Oujo-sama lost the wager in a fair match. If you, her Pawn, decide to challenge the decision, it will reflect poorly on her."

"Then I'll just not go as Rias's 'Pawn'."

Hearing this, Grayfia's restraints finally broke and she released a soft laughter. "Fufufu. That's right… If it's you, than challenging Raiser-sama under _that_ title should not be a problem." Taking out a small slip of paper with seals inscribed on it, Grayfia handed it over to Godou. "Take this. The first seal will take you into the engagement party's hall. The one on the reverse side will be helpful once you have recovered Oujo-sama."

"Ah, Grayfia-san, would you mind looking _**for those cloth**_**es** in my wardrobes."

"Okay, then."

After about two minutes, Grayfia gave him a pair of old clothes. They used to be just rags after the battle with Verethragna, but they had been fixed like new ones by his maid at the mansion in the Underworld.

It was the uniform of Jounan High. It was a school that didn´t exist in this world but they reminded Godou of who he used to be and for whom he used to fight for. They were like a battle unform of the Japanese Campione

Putting on the clothes, Godou spoke to Grayfia.

"Hey, Grayfia-san. Please don't interfere this time. I will crush that brat with my full force and tell Sirzechs to stay away or else."

With that threat from the strongest warrior in the Devil Faction, Grayfia nodded while smiling amusingly.

"Good luck then, Godou-san."

"The one need luck would the brat not me, Grayfia-san. Ah, I forgot, Grayfia-san, can I ask you for one last favor before I go?"

"As long as it is reasonable, I will do my utmost to fulfill your request."

With a dead serious expression and tone of voice, Godou made his request. "Punch me. Punch me with all your strength, without holding anything back."

Grayfia blinked, taking a few seconds to process the odd request before her arm lashed out in a blur of speed, fist heading straight towards Godou's face.

Reflexively raising his arm to block, Godou caught the incoming attack, stopping its momentum immediately. The dissipated power behind the blow was converted into a shockwave, shattering the windows.

Flexing his hand, Godou confirmed the supernatural strength granted to him by the [Bull]. "Thanks again, with this I should be able to make a suitable entrance."

The door to the room was slammed open as a panicking Asia ran in. "Godou-san! What happened?! I heard glass shattering… Eh? What is Grayfia-san doing in here?"

"Sorry Asia, but I have to meet up with Rias."

A confused expression appeared on the former nun's face, before dawning horror overtook it. "You're… You're not planning to fight again are you Godou-san?!"

"I refuse to leave Rias to a fate like this. Not when I know I can do something about it."

"But… But…" Tears began to gather in her eyes again.

Godou placed his hand on top of the girl's head. "Don't worry Asia. This time, I'll be coming back without a scratch."

"Sniff… You promise…? Sniff…"

"Yeah"

"Than… Sniff… Come back with Buchou and the others okay?"

"We'll be back before you know it."

xxxxx

A guard moved to stop Godou as soon as he approached the gigantic doors leading to the event hall. "Halt! This party is only for registered guests of the Gremory and Phenex households. Please remove yourself from the premises immediately!"

"Ah, I must apologize beforehand. I know you're just doing your job but I must enter that party, and unfortunately, you are part of my entrance."

"Wha-"

Before the guard could react, Godou summoned all of the mighty strength granted to him by the [Bull] and plowed his fist into the guard's stomach. The poor devil was sent flying into the air, and crashed open the event hall doors. Panic began to ripple through the crowd of high-class devils as Godou stepped through the entrance.

It was an entrance worthy of the ones calling themselves Campiones.

"Sorry about the guard and door, they were in the way." Spotting Rias, Godou waved energetically. "Hey Rias, I'm here to take you back!"

Raiser cut Rias off before she could say anything. "Guards! Subdue the intruder immediately!"

A squad of fifteen devils immediately surrounded the god slayer, cutting off any escape routes.

"Only fifteen? That's kind of an insulting… Oh Lion of Steel, with speed of lightning, bind mine enemies in your mighty jaws!"

In an instant, a long steel chain snaked around each of the guards' feet before dragging them upside down into the air. Attaching the middle of the chain to the roof, Godou took a moment to admire his handiwork, before walking deeper into the event hall towards Raiser and Rias.

"Rias, you look absolutely stunning… though I don't think the fire theme really matches you."

"Godou…"

The party guests were all in hushed conversation, trying to piece together the current events. Theories ranging from Godou being part of the entertainment to a terrorist trying to kill Lucifer-sama began to circulate through the devils. Still, there were a few facts that were accurate.

"Hey, guests of the wedding and Sirzechs, Adjuka, Leviathan and Falbium. My name is Kusanagi Godou and I am here to stop the wedding. Anyone stop me will face the consequences, that includes you guys too, 4 Dai-Maous."

The guests started to murmurs and gossips with each other.

"To talk like that with 4 Maou-sama!"

"Isn't that Rias-dono's Pawn?"

"I heard he was gravely injured? How is he perfectly fine already?"

"Maybe he wants revenge against Raiser-dono?"

"Such an insolent fool"

The sneer on Raiser's face had grown to a whole new level. Pure hatred radiated from him as he looked at Godou. "You again…! What do you want? As per our agreement from the Rating Game, Rias and I will be wed tomorrow. There is nothing you can do about it!"

"That's right. I can't do anything about it as Rias's Pawn. But…" Godou stepped in front of Rias. "Today, I will fight you not as a Pawn but a Warrior. Both of us would bet our honor and lives on the line. Oh, and Rias's marriage, too. I hope you don't have any problem with this, do you, Sirzechs?"

"This is preposterous! You think a low class devil like you can do such a thing?!"

A new voice barged into their argument, one containing a commanding tone. "I'll allow it."

The entire event hall went silent when Sirzechs Lucifer spoke.

Raiser paled when the Maou approached him. "B-but Sirzechs-sama…! He is but a low class devil; he is not worthy of someone like your sister!"

"While the method was rough, Godou-kun's challenge towards you stands valid due to an archaic law."

"So my victory in the Rating Game was for nothing?"

The Maou shook his head. "No, no. Your victory in the Rating Game settled your conflict with Rias. This though, is an entirely different altercation as far as the law is concerned. This is a conflict between you and Godou."

"But surely as a Maou, Sirzechs-sama can override this!"

"That is true… But this is my precious little sister's engagement party and I want it to be an unforgettable occasion. Think of it as the main entertainment of tonight's party: a battle between the prodigy of the house of Phenex, Raiser Phenex,…"

Godou snorted.

"…and a good warrior, the god-slayer, Shogun of the Far East, Kusanagi Godou, who has the power to surpass the 4 Maous"

The guests were thrown into an uproar. A powerful warrior who has the power surpass 4 Maous was probably the hottest news. Godou could see the cameras flashing toward him. He truly felt a sudden urge to facepalm.

But the question was now planted in their minds. Just how strong is this seemingly unremarkable Pawn?

Godou sighed.

_Guess I know who about to appear on tomorrows newspaper in the Underworld_.

Raiser saw the change in the atmosphere. With nearly the entire Gremory and Phenex house now looking forward to the duel, not to mention a Maou pressuring him, he had to accept. To not do so would taint his honor.

"…Very well. If it is what Sirzechs-sama wishes to see, then I, Raiser Phenex, will accept Kusanagi Godou`s challenge."

xxxxx

The center of the hall was cleared in preparation of the match. As Godou stepped across from Raiser, he noted the murderous aura directed towards him.

{Match start}

The battle began.

Raiser spread his fire wings and charged toward Godou.

"You are dead, you lowlife!"

"Great, another fool"

Raiser moved at an inhuman speed, sending a punch to the Godslayer's face. With a sigh, he chanted the spell words for [Raptor] and grabbed Raiser's fist. Raiser's face contorted in shock and anger.

"DON'T GET COCKY. BURNNNN!"

A torrent of flame bursted from Raiser's fist striking Godou in the face.

"How is that? You lowly devil!"

"Okay, enough with that second-rate villain talk, kiddo. Your brother's flame may be able to burn me but not yours."

The flame completely useless again Godou anti-magic nature. While real phoenix's flames as a divine beast status could actually harm Godou. Raiser right now still hadn't used the true flame of Phenex.

A confidence grin appeared on Godou's face.

Holding Raiser's fist in his hand, Godou threw him on the ground behind him then spunaround and threw Raiser into the sky.

"WHAT!?"

"Prepare to land, brat!"

Godou appeared right above Raiser's body and threw a punch into his guts, knocking the air out of Raiser, and sent him back to the ring on the surface.

BOOOMM

The impact left the Raiser lying in the crater. Godou descended to the ground, waiting for his opponent to recover. About 1 minute later, Raiser stood up, completely unharmed even through the beat down he received from the Campione.

"I must admit. You are a good fighter but that isn't enough to beat me!"

"That's why I prepared a gift for you."

With a smirk, Godou began to chant the spell word for his favorite long-range weapon.

"God of the golden bow, and of the golden lyre, and of the golden hair, and of the golden fire, the bright sun ruled over Athens, I summon thou, O Delphic Apollo!"

A bright white light exploded from his right hand and slowly reveal a form of a golden rifle.

The Winchester model 1894 was a classic hunting rifle and a manifestation of one of Godou's Authority [Bow of Apollo] or [Apollo] for short. With each day, he could create a bullet for the rifle. Right now, Godou hadn't used this gun for 2 weeks so he had about 14 bullets. This limit was actually similar to Jonh Pluto Smith's authority of Artemis.

Concentrating his divine power, he loaded the magazine with 7 bullets.

"You think that little toy could harm me?"

"Why don't we try then? Unless you are afraid, you fry turkey!"

Angered by Godou's remark, Raiser turned himself into a flame phoenix and flew toward Godou. Grinning like a predator, Godou rose the Winchester and aimed at the phoenix´s left wing.

While normal bullets are ineffective against Phoenix's regeneration, this Winchester's bullets aren't normal bullets. Apollo was the Greek and Roman's God of Sun and Light as well as a famous archer. He was also a hunter, same as his twin sister, Artemis. In short, this gun is a light-base weapon.

"That's why I will hunt you now, Raiser. Apollo, Level 1."

A magic circle appeared in front of the muzzle. Grinning, Godou pulled the trigger.

BOOOMM

"GAHHH"

Raiser, the flying phoenix was blown back by the impact on his wing and turned back to his human form.

"IT HURTS. IT HURTS. WHY IT DOES HURT THIS MUCH?"

Even on the other side of the ring, Godou could still hear the scream of pain of Raiser.

"You lowly DEVIL! HOW DARE YOU?"

Despite the wound on his wing(arm?), Raiser stood back, he was completely in rage.

"Where is that arrogant attitude about 5 minutes ago, brat? I thought you are going to teach me a lesson?"

Taunting Raiser, Godou pulled the lever of the rifle to release the shell and load in the next bullet. Once again aiming the rifle at Raiser.

"YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS YOU LOW LIFE! I WILL MAKE YOU PAYYY!"

Raiser screamed in wrath and pain and he charged toward the Japanese Campione.

"They never learn, do they?" mumbled Godou.

He pulled the trigger and sent another bullet to Raiser. With swift movement, the moment the bullet was shot, he pulled the lever again, let the shell escape and loaded the next bullet, and he shot again.

Godou continued his attack with his weapon, letting the power of light destroy Raiser limbs. With each shots, Raiser was blown back, his legs then arms was blown away.

After 4 continuous shots, Godou managed to bring Raiser down. Summoning the Cuore de Leone in one hand, he walked casually towards his opponent. Looking down at Raiser battered form, which lacked his limbs and with wounds all over, Godou smirked.

" …are..y..you? S..such…power !"

"I'm just a passing-by Campione. Remember it."

Godou once again chant the spell words for one of his authority.

"Surtr moves from the south with the scathe of branches: there shines from his sword

the sun of Gods of the Slain."

A giant magic circle appeared behind Godou.

Concentrating his power on the circle, Godou would summon **him.**

Soon, the temperature began to rise at quick rate**;** Godou smirked at a now terrified Raiser. He could hear the panic among the guests who watched the duel.

Behind him, rising from magic circle, stood a giant holding a bright fire sword. One of his trump **cards** which if Godou used at full power, would easily turn the whole Asian continent into an Inferno. Obtained from the Heretic God Surtr, [Fire Giant]

"Now then, Raiser, you made Rias cry, that is something you must pay with your own soul. Don't worry, my buddy's flame sword, which is much much hotter than yours, would burn your soul in one quick slash. Farewell then, Phenex brat!"

Godou brought his rapier down, the Giant behind him copied him, swung the burning fire sword down at Raiser.

"PLEASE STOP!"

Godou stopped his movement, so did the Giant. Standing before Raiser was his sister. Godou could tell she was trembling from fear.

"Out of my way, daughter of Phenex House"

"Please stop! Don't hurt my brother, please! I beg of you!"

She begged Godou with a tearful face. He closed his eyes.

"I will repeat myself again, daughter of Phenex House. Out of my way or you will suffer the same fate of your brother."

The girl was still standing, not taking a step back. With a sigh, Godou took a step forward. Raiser's sister closed her eyes, preparing herself for the attack which… never came.

"Owiie!"

She cried out while holding her forehead. _A forehead flick?_ She looked at the youth in front of her. The rifle and the rapier had disappeared from his hands.

"You are foolish. You know. If it was someone else, you would have died. But I admire your bravery and foolishness, too. It took a lot of courage to stand up against someone more powerful than you to protect someone you love."

Godou rubbed her head, like a brother would do to his sister when he complimented her.

"Looks like the Phenex had a more capable child than the guy lying behind you."

Turning back with his hands in the pocket, he walked away from the battlefield.

"You will be a great devil in the future, Imouto-chan. Now, good bye, see you again"

The girl blushed at his words.

xxxxx

Godou walked toward Rias. Smiling, he offered his hand.

"About time we go home, ok?"

"Y-Yeah"

Smiling shyly, she accepted Godou's hand.

He took out the magic circle that Grayfia-san gave me. He thought she had told him to use the magic circle on the other side after he had retrieved Rias... When he turned the paper around, there was a shine.

FLASH!

What appeared from the magic circle was a four legged beast that he had never seen before. He couldn't tell if it was a lion or an eagle and it had wings.

"Griffon..."

He heard someone in the hall saying that.

ROAR

Griffon made a roar and then started to move towards the entrance he made earlier. He shouted back to other members

"I'll be waiting at the club room!"

With his words, everyone smiled at him and waved their hands. And the Griffon flew up to the sky of the underworld while carrying him and Rias.

xxxxx

Father x father

"Lord Phenex. I'm very sorry that this engagement turned out like this. I know it's rude but this engagement..."

"You don't have to say anymore, Lord Gremory. It was a good engagement for pure devils, but it looks like we both had too much greed. Both of us already have pure devil grandchildren. Even so we still craved it. Maybe it's the greed we have since we are devils. Or is it because we saw hell in the last war"

"...No. I also forced my greed onto my daughter."

"His name was Kusanagi-kun, correct? I wanted to thank him. What my son was lacking was in his defeat. He overestimated the ability of our clan. This will be a good lesson for my son. Phoenix is not absolute. Just learning that was enough for this engagement, Lord Gremory."

"Lord Phenex..."

"Your daughter has a good servant. Looks like the underworld won't be bored in the future. After what he said, God-slayer, Campione, Shogun of the East, hahahaha"

"…. Other factions would turn the attention toward him. This could become a new conflict where he is at the center."

xxxxx

**Last Kiss**

Unlike the humans' world, the color of the underworld's sky is purple. It looks weird, but it mysteriously gives me a sense of security.

TOUCH

Rias's hand touched my cheek while I was looking at the sky.

"You are really strong, Godou-niisama."

"Humm, it is only a bit of my true power, Rias. You really need to be honest with me, just ask me to duel with that brat instead of climbing into my bed in the middle of the night…"

...! After I said that my lips were blocked. The thing that was blocking my lips was... Rias put her hands around my neck and put her lips on top of mine. It wasn't something that happened just for a moment.

Kiss.

It wasn't a french kiss but I could feel her feelings from this soft kiss. The soft lips and the smell of her crimson hair froze my brain. After about a minute, Rias's lips left mine. Then she laughed. ...

Kisses, huh I kissed before but somehow I could feel the heat from my cheeks

"My first kiss. It's something that Japanese girls treasure right?"

"Eh...? Ye...yes! Huh!? First kiss!?"

I was really surprised! I mean first kiss!? Isn't that an important thing to girls!?

"Ummmmm...are you sure!? That it was me?"

"You did something that's worth a kiss. It's a reward."

She said it while smiling at me.

Even though I couldn't see her due to their positioning, Godou knew that Rias currently sported that adorable red flush on her cheeks.

Rias decided to change the topic. "…Ahem… Godou-niisama, even though I've known you for the majority of my life, I discovered these past two days that there are a lot of things I don't know about you… Can you tell me more about your past?"

"I don't mind anymore, but there's a _lot_ to tell."

"We have a lot of time before we arrive back home. Can't you tell me one little story?"

"I guess so… Let's see, I guess the best place to start would be the very beginning… A long time ago there was a foolish boy who was delivering a magic tablet to a friend of his Grandfather…"

**Author's note: Another chapter, this one is quite long. Thank you for all the support for my fic and please review more, more, more… Thank Lancelot Seiten for your beta read. I appreciated it. **

**Next arc: Excalibur, Kiba's past and a date with Gabriel.**


	6. Old life (side story)

**Old life(side story): Vampire, meeting with a certain Archangel and how Godou got himself a maid.**

**2 years ago**

**Los Angeles, 2230 hours**

"_Now, tell me again why should I agree to do the dirty work of the Devil side?_

_Godou asked the person who most likely was sitting in a comfy couch in his living room._

"_Didn't you say last week that you were bored of staying at Sirzechs's territory? So I have arranged a secret mission for you._

"_Yeah, whatever, Ajuka"_

_Godou made a mental note to himself that next time he went on a mission, he would bring his umbrella. It had been raining heavily in Los Angeles since this morning. Godou could feel how the cold wind and rainwater was robbing his body of heat, as he got colder and colder as time passed._

_He had been standing outside this building for at least 2 hours now. In front of him was the Caramella Inc. building. The Caramella Inc. is one of the biggest incorporation in the world. This enterprise has shares in almost every single bank in Europe. Their fields of expertise are weapons development, medications and a variety of chemicals. _

_But to the people from the hidden side of the world, this was a corporation that belonged to the Carmilla faction of the Vampire side._

_The Vampires are residents of darkness that have existed since ancient times. They have similar rankings and weaknesses like High-class Devils. But, Devils are residents of the Underworld. Vampires are beings that live in the darkness of the human's world. They may seem similar, but their views and culture are quite different._

_Devils and Vampires have continued to live by using humans while not interfering with each other's territory. God's servants, the angels that live in Heaven are the natural enemy to both devils and vampires, but they have distances themselves from each other instead of fighting together against the angels._

_The Vampires are split into 2 factions. They are known as the Carmilla and the Tepes._

_Apparently, the incident which split the world of Vampires occurred several hundred years ago._

_That gave birth to the Tepes-faction and Carmilla-faction. Tepes have the principals of men standing above women, while the Carmilla-faction has the principal of women standing above men._

_Godou didn't understand the reason for it that well, but in order to leave pureblood vampire children, there had been a lot of arguing between those that wanted to choose vampires from a family of true female ancestors or true male ancestors to mate with. The result was that the vampires were split into two groups after they were unable to reach an agreement._

_So back to present, Godou was sitting on a rooftop in front of the base of the Carmilla faction. According to Ajuka, the Carmilla faction was planning to create a type of super soldier for their faction. The reports showed that this soldier didn't have the weaknesses of vampires like weakness against sunlight, silver, and crosses. It seemed that only a high level holy sword is capable of harming it._

_So basically, Godou's mission is to destroy or retrieve that super soldier that is believed to be a girl, according to Ajuka´s spies. _

"_Just thinking about it makes me want to puke. It's like those experiments conducted on mages in WWIII."_

_Shaking the bad thoughts about his past, Godou spoke through his earphone._

"_This is Knight 1, prepare to retrieve Princess."_

"_Copy that, Knight 1. Be careful. King out!"_

_The transmission was cut off._

'_I don't think you need to tell me to be careful, Ajuka.'_

_With a smirk on his lips, he muttered the spell words for [Apollo]. Godou took a few steps back before he leaped toward the building._

_xxxxx_

_Godou crashed through the window on the 57__th__ floor of the building. If he remembered correctly, this building should have 70 floors. His mission objective was supposed on the 68__th__ floor, according to Ajuka. After landing on the cold hard floor, Godou realized he was surrounded by guards. From their aura, he could tell that they were vampires. Holding the Winchester 1894 gun in his hand, he loaded the magazine with 7 bullets._

"_It's show time!"_

_One of the guards launched himself towards Godou._

'_Such a stupid move'_

_Godou regained his stance and ran towards the guard. He swung the rifle like baton, aiming it at the vampire's head._

"_THUD"_

"_CRACK"_

_An unpleasant sound could be heard from Godou's hit._

_Not taking the opponent too lightly, the moment the vampire fell to the ground, he pulled the trigger._

"_Apollo, level 1"_

_BANG_

_A golden light covered the said vampire in an instant before he disappeared. The guard had vanished, not even the tiniest piece remained from his body, and there was no corpse either. The attack only left behind a hole in the floor._

"_Now, who's next?"_

_With his taunt, most of the vampire guards rushed towards Godou simultaneously, hoping to defeat him with sheer advantage on numbers. Smirking, Godou pulled the lever, dropping the empty cartridge and loading the next bullet. _

_He summoned another Winchester to his left hand, loading it with bullets at the same time. _

_Two of the guards brought their broad swords down to his head, with a swift movement; he used the gun in his left hand to block their slashes. He raised the gun in right hand up and pulled the trigger. The bright golden light appeared again and blew off the heads of the two guards. Before the enemy could react, Godou flicked the lever to reload the gun. _

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_CLANK! CLANK!_

_Godou released the bullets from both of the guns. The light bullets destroyed several guards while some of them managed to deflect or block the bullets with their swords._

'_If you were that weak, it would not be fun at all.'_

_Both of the guns disappeared from his hands, replaced by two holy swords, Cuore de Leone and Il Maestro. Dual wielding both of them, Godou rushed forward._

_A blond guard rushed towards him, he swung the broadsword horizontally. Godou immediately blocked it with Il Maestro, and then he used Cuore de Leone to parry the strike and finished it with a thrust from Il Maestro…_

_CLANG!_

…_Only to be deflected by another guard's sword. Godou moved back a few steps to evade a strike from a third sword. _

'_Three on one, huh, now this should be interesting'_

_Godou readied his stance again. _

'_Time to get serious'_

_Focusing his divine power to the two sword, he charged ahead. A mix color of red and blue lights shined in the room. With the speed of god level, he slashed through 2 guards, turning them into ashes, another slash and he broke the sword of the last guard like it was nothing more than a mere toy. _

_CRACK!_

_SLASH!_

_Red liquid dripped on to the floor and covered a part of the wall. Slowly the only remaining guard turned into a statue of stone and then crumbled into ashes._

_xxxxx_

_Godou was standing at the lab inside the Caramella Inc. building. He could see another figure standing at the end of the room. From the look of it, the figure appeared to be a woman._

"_So you have come, intruder."_

"_Yup, that's right. By the way, did you have to turn off the elevator? It was tiring to use the stair to climb eleven floors, you know?" _

"_My apologizes, but did you enjoy your greeting by the welcoming committee?"_

"_Not bad. So back to the topic, I'm here to rescue the Princess."_

"_Sadly, I can't let you do that. This child is my ultimate creation. She will lead the Vampire race to its prime time. The other factions will soon bow down to us. She is the true Pure Blood, no weaknesses, no fear, and no one will be able to stand in her way…"_

_Godou was starting to feel annoyed by this True Ancestor's words. It was like listening to one of those half-baked manga series where the villain boasted about his power and goal…_

_In the end of the lab, he could see a girl floating in a glass tube._

"_Okay… So I guess that in order to set her free, I will have to walk over your dead body, right?"_

"_Free? This child is always free. She will have all the freedom in this world once she is awakened. She shall be the new Queen of Night. First the Tepes, then everyone shall …"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Have you finished your speech yet? I don't have the time to listen to you all night"_

"_Fine, if that is what you want then come at me, intruder! Let me show you the power of a True Ancestor!"_

_The killing-intent immediately filled the entire lab. Godou could feel his body shivering with excitement and battle spirit. Power of a True Ancestor could rival the power of one of the leaders from the three factions. How long had it been since he was last able to fight an opponent of this level?_

_Both Cuore de Leone and Il Maestro disappeared from his hands. To fight a True Ancestor Vampire like her, he would need a sword that can defeat a God in a sword fight. Even though he could do that with the two previous swords, using the spell of Golgatha would take him to much time and in a fight like this. He wanted to finish it as soon as possible._

_"A thousand swords standing upon the earth, used as city walls to defend against the enemies..."_

_A familiar chant escaped his lips._

'_About time you call me, King'_

'_Yeah, sorry. I need your help this time.'_

'_A True Ancestor, huh? Let's show them who boss, Partner.'_

_Godou chuckled at the sword's comment as he summoned it._

_The sword belonged to the Shinto Myth Faction in this world, but in his world, Godou was its master. The sword that slayed the Yamata-no-Orochi. __Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi._

_A 3 feet and 3.5 inches black katana appeared in his hand. It was a top class divine dragon-slaying sword._

"_Interesting"_

_Godou noticed the Vampire had pulled a parasol from her shadow as her weapon._

_If his memory was right, then vampires are experts in shadow and dark magic. _

_With the advantage of darkness in the room, performing that kind of magic was an easy task for even a young vampire, not to mention his opponent was far wiser and more powerful than ordinary vampires._

'_Now it's not the time to hold back.'_

_Godou activated 3 of his Authorities simultaneously. The [Raptor], [Bull] and [Camel]. That was a perfect combination for close quarter combat._

_Holding the katana with both hands, he rushed forward. Time seemed to slow down around him. Everything blurred in his vision. The only thing in his mind was a thought to land the blow on his opponent._

_CLANG_

_CRACK! CRACK!_

_A shadow barrier was erected to block his sword strike. The shadow around her distorted and shot out several shadow blades toward him. Godou jumped a few feet to evade the attack._

'_Okay then. She can control shadows at will, that´s quite impressive!'_

_With the advantage of environment; a confined room with little light, she could control a large area of shadows and easily win like this._

_Godou took a stance, ready for the coming attack._

"_You are quite stubborn"_

_Numerous shadows started to attack him from all directions, he raised his sword to block the incoming attacks. With speed that surpassed the naked eyes, he calmly deflected every single attack._

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

_CRACK!_

_His katana destroyed several shadow blades while blocking the numerous attacks. _

_The blunt sound of blades and swords clashing against each other echoed in the dark lab. Godou was desperately looking for a chance to counter attack. But the vampire didn't show a single opening. There were no gaps or delays between each of her attacks. All Godou could do was to defend himself with the katana. With the speed of her attacks, he was not sure if the [Raptor] could help him evade the attacks, if he decided to charged forward._

'_Wait!'_

_Focusing the power of the [Bull], he charged straight ahead, ignoring the pain of the wounds the shadow blades inflicted on his body. He continued forward and once again clashed his katana against the shadow barrier of the Vampire. The recoil blew him backward but he didn't stop attacking the barrier. He could see some uncertainty in the eyes of his opponent. With the power of the [Bull], he could damage the barrier with ease. Each sword strike created a new crack on the shield which was immediately recovered by the vampire. _

_Several spears attacks him from the side, Godou quickly evaded them by a hair's breath. His injuries were still not enough to recover from by using the [Camel]. He charged towards the shadow barrier once more. This time the impact sent the vampire back a few feet. _

"_Shadow Void"_

_Godou suddenly felt like he was being pulled back by an invisible force._

_Looking back in horror, Godou could see that several black holes had appeared on the wall behind him._

"_Those black holes will suck you in and rip you apart, dear warrior. Farewell."_

_Godou smirked at his opponent's attack._

'_Not bad at all'_

"_The punishment for the sinner, the curse that one must bear for eternity, with the sky on his back, share the burden for that sinner yet savior, oh son of man. [Curse of Titan]!"_

_One of his authorities in his arsenal is the [Curse of Titan] from Heretic Atlas. The Titan who carried the sky on his shoulders and back. This authority allowed Godou to increase the gravity on his opponent which often resulted in immobilizing them. But this time was different. This time he was using the curse on himself to prevent the black holes from sucking him in._

"_WHAT? How can you still stand?"_

_Godou could see the look of disbelief on his opponent's face._

_Godou had increased the force of Gravity, preventing himself from being sucked in by the black holes and used the power of the [Bull] to its full potential, letting himself move under the increased gravity. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his divine power. _

'_Focus, focus, focus...'_

_Godou boosted the output of the [Raptor] and the [Camel]._

'_Now!'_

_His eyes shot open as he dashed towards his opponent with incredible speed. An impact with such crazy strength and speed resulted in a large shockwave that destroyed all the glass and windows in the lab, except for the glass tube carrying the girl. The crash sent both of the combatants out the window._

"_HAAAHHHH"_

_Godou stabbed the Kusanagi blade into the outside wall of the building, preventing himself from a certain death. With a sigh of relief, he checked his opponent. It looked like she had already stopped her fall and was standing on the wall about 20 meters from where he was. She appeared to be standing with the support from what looked like spider legs that she had created from the shadow of her parasol._

'_Now, I understand. The parasol can create a shadow even in daylight so she doesn't have the disadvantage of lacking shadows to use in a fight.'_

_However by moving the fight to open space, Godou could freely use his power to its max without having worry about harming the girl. To him, that was the highest priority. Also, by pushing her out on the wall, he had limited the directions her shadow attacks could come from._

_Godou was pulling the Kusanagi blade from the wall, while at the same time summoning Cuore de Leone to his other hand. He dashed along the wall towards his target. _

"_Not bad, nameless swordsman. Your courage and power have exceeded my expectations. However, I will not let you ruin my plan!"_

_Godou was attacked by countless shadow blades from the shadows of the parasol, the other buildings and the streets all at once._

_Godou gritted his teeth. Using all his strength from [Bull] and the speed from [Raptor], he threw the Kusanagi blade towards the vampire._

'_Give it all what you got, Tsurugi!'_

'_Got that partner!'_

_The katana wrapped itself in a back aura flew toward its target._

_CLANG!_

_SCREECH!_

_Trailing behind the blade was a spiral of black and golden light. The mere amount of wind created by the blade when it traveled through the air was able to damage the side of the building. The blade clashed against the shadow barrier. Instead of being bounced back, it remained in the air, trying to pierce through the barrier._

_"Lion of Steel, heed this king's command! Experience my mighty strength and manifest yourself in the form of the Titan slaying blade!"_

_Turning the rapier in his hand into a giant blade, Godou swung the blade in an arc, taking down all the shadow attacks. _

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_The barrier started to crack under the pressure of the katana. The aura on the blade started to fade away. Godou ran forward only to be stopped by several more attacks coming from the shadows._

"_Ooohhh"_

_With a battle cry, he kept running while swinging the giant blade down on the barrier._

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

_Cracks were now appearing all over the barrier._

"_It's over!"_

_Godou rushed through the hail of incoming attacks._

_He could see the light on the katana disappearing._

_THRUST!_

_In the last moment, Godou reached the katana and thrusted it. The blade broke through the barrier and pierced through the heart of the vampire._

_DRIP!_

_DRIP!_

_Drops of black blood were dripping from the lethal wound his opponent had received._

"_Truly powerful! To think that I would be defeated! Who are you? What are you? What is your name of the one who has defeated me?"_

"_Godou Kusanagi. I'm just a guy doing a part-time job."_

"_I see. Then Godou Kusanagi, please take care of the Princess up there. To me, she is like a daughter. With you, she may not the ruler of Carmilla or Vampires but I think that she would be happy."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_You moved the battle here to avoid harming her. Am I right?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_You could have finished me and her back then in the lab but you didn't."_

"_Maybe it was because of my mission."_

"_I have seen it in the way you fight; you are not that kind of person."_

"_I see."_

"_Please take care of her."_

"_I promise."_

"_Now, farewell, Godou Kusanagi. You'd better keep that promise, or else."_

_With a smile, her whole body turned into ashes that was carried away by the wind. _

_xxxxx_

_Godou returned to the lab._

_It seemed to be messed up quite a bit during his fight._

_With a sigh, he approached the glass tube containing the girl._

"_It's not nice to sneak up on somebody, you know. And it's definitely not nice to not help others when they are in a pinch."_

_A bright white light appeared behind him revealing a woman._

_Beautiful was an understatement for her. With her blond, curly hair, milk white skin and her comforting aura, she looked like a university student that could have come from anywhere, except for her literally out of this world beauty. _

"_Archangel Gabriel-san"_

"_Glad to meet you, too. Godou-kun"_

_The woman smiled gently while walking next him._

_Gabriel is one of the Archangel of Heaven and one of the Four Great Seraph. She is normally a nice woman and is kind towards other people. Godou had met her on a few missions before. She knew he wasn't a devil so she had been trying to recruit him for the Heaven side since then. And to add to the mess, sometimes, no, actually she teased him almost every time they met. _

"_Why didn´t you help me earlier, when you clearly could do it?"_

"_Yes, even so I saw that you were holding back. So I didn´t think you need my help."_

"_So the Heaven side also knows about this."_

"_So does the Devil side."_

_Godou chuckled._

"_I work for no one, Gabriel-san. I came here only because of my curiosity."_

"_Is curiosity the only reason?"_

"_Sadly, no. Perhaps a sense of justice, mere boredom, or maybe just because I wanted to prevent a serious mistake"_

"_You are cryptic as always Godou-kun. You are younger than me, remember, so shouldn't I play the role of a mysterious onee-san, fufu?"_

_Gabriel said playfully while giggling._

_Godou didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at the girl in the glass tube. Pale white skin of the vampire and golden blonde hair. She had the beauty of a True Ancestor. He could feel the amount of power from the girl before him. It was more powerful than any vampire he had seen before and he had met quite a handful of True Ancestors._

"_So what are you going to do now, Godou-kun? Take her to the Devil side?"_

"_What about you, dear Gabriel-san?"_

"…"

"_I don't trust any side, Gabriel-san. Neither the Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels"_

"_Let me take her."_

_Gabriel's voice became more stern and business-like instead of the playful tone earlier. Godou could also feel her aura became more intense._

"_You can't win against me, Gabriel-san."_

"_!"_

_Godou leaked out a bit of his energy. He could feel Gabriel suddenly stiff her whole body in tension._

"_How about doing it this way? I will take care of her and won't let any side use her. And that means the Devil side as well."_

"_You will take care of her? How?"_

"_Let just say that I've bought a new mansion in the Underworld and I need a new maid that is not an assassin or spy in disguise, to take care of it. I'm sure that your Council will accept the excuse that the girl will be safe with someone that even Michael trusts in. Is that okay with you, Gabriel-san?"_

"_Fine then, I suppose Michael will also accept it. But on one condition."_

"_Condition?"_

_Gabriel coughed a few times before she continued. Godou wondered why her face was so red. Did she catch a cold or something? _

"_I want a…a…d…dat…"_

"_A what?"_

"_A date! That's right! I want a date with you, Godou-kun. Whether you want to or not, if I ask you on a date next time, you have to go out with me!"_

"_Wait, wait a minute, what do you mean a… "_

"_No what, no buts, no excuse. If you want me to convince Michael, you will go on a date with me in a future. That's the deal, take it or leave it!"_

_She walked right up to his face._

_He could feel her face abnormally close to him._

'_She is really beautiful…She is also cute while blushing, too….Wait, what am I thinking?'_

_With a sigh, Godou looked at Gabriel's blushed face._

'_Why am I always in trouble with women, and especially blondes?'_

"_Deal"_

"_Well then, until our date next time. Godou-kun. I'm looking forward to it, fufufu."_

_Gabriel giggled before disappearing in a white light. _

'_I feel like I am digging my own grave.'_

_He reached for the earphone he was wearing,_

"_Yeah, Ajuka. This is Knight, operation Princess Rescue is completed….Yeah, I need to talk to you about a few things, regardless__…Oh, wait a minute, I have guests…"_

_A bunch of vampires got into the lab._

_With a sigh, Godou once again summon his [Apollo]._

_"__Apollo, level 2!"_

_xxxxx_

_Gabriel was standing outside in the rain. The mission was a success… somewhat._

_*BOOOMM*_

_She could hear the explosion from even several miles away._

_The Caramella Inc building upper floors was covered by a large sphere of bright light which destroyed every single vampires in it. Except for one._

_Even though she had know Godou for about 3 years, she was still astonished at the power level of that boy. It was stronger than most of the Archangels or Maous and she doubt that even if Micheal fighted him at full power, he would have a hard time to even last the whole fight without being knocked out cold._

_The reason why such a strong being like him could stay under the radar for so long was a mystery. His purpose was even more of a mystery._

_That "thing", somehow Gabriel felt that reason he took that "thing" under his wings was not simply what he said in the lab._

_She had lived for a long time. She had involved in political business of both the Heaven and the Human world._

_With her experience, she could tell that Godou was planning something by taking that Vampire._

_From what she had seen, he didn't need an army or a fighter, he alone could fight head on with any Faction without any difficulty._

_She couldn't think of any other reason for him to accquire that Vampire._

_"__What exactly are you planning, Godou-kun?"_

_She couldn't help but to mutter that question._

**YEAH, I'm back, baby. Sorry, couldn't help it. So this is a side story about one of Godou's mission for the Devil's side. It also explain how he met Gabriel and why he said he had some friend on Heaven side in previous chapters. And how he had a vampire maid. Yup, that's right. A badass, Super true Ancestor Vampire maid with power rivals faction leaders.**

**Anynomous guest, chapter 5, Like I said, this fic was inspired by the orinal Rias Gremory's God slayer so I try to stickclose to the original.**

**About World War III, basically, in the future of Godou's world, magic was made public already and it became the next generation of weapon(Think of it as a Mahouka Rettousei setting) and of course as a Campione, Godou became the head of Japan's military( even so, he had more political power than the president himself). There will be an arc about WWIII in the future, so wait for it.**

**There are people complain about how Godou seem much more stronger than in canon. Don't worry, that will be explain in WWIII arc.**

**I'm going to have final exam in 3 weeks so don't expect any updates soon.**

**Please review.**


	7. Life 4

**Life 4**: **Excalibur, Kiba's past, Church's agents and a date with Gabriel.(part1)**

This is abrupt, but once or twice in your life, you all also have bad things that happen when you're in bed, right?

For example, being late because the alarm didn't go off, or falling off your bed because you move around while sleeping.

Kusanagi Godou had experienced a lot of things like that. Okay, not quite like that.. There was that one time when he woke up and greeted by a Giant blade struck in the face, and of course he evaded it, or he wouldn't even lying here today. There is also once when he woke up and saw a military Apache helicopter hovering outside his mansion, and yeah, the pilot gave him a "Good morning" by shooting him with a air-to-surface missile and firing the helicopter's machine gun. But to him, that's normal. To Godou, the most dangerous thing you could find after waking up was the sight of women in what you usually call a 'catfight'. Maybe because women around him were usually not normal people and by 'not normal', it mean that they are not normal human, they are usually mages, magicians and Goddess or Divine Ancestors, the most normal woman Godou knew in his life are his mother, his sister, the blood-related one Shizuka, his old friend Asuka. He could also count Sakura but considering she became a mage under the tutelage of her friend, he didn't count her in.

So after that long flashback and monologue about his long life, Godou looked at the scene before him.

'_Yup, that's what I fear the most__.__'_

"Buchou-san, that's cheating. To think that you would use magic and sneak into Godou-san's room, that's not fair."

"Ara, you know Asia. Love is a battlefield and on the battlefield there is no cheating, there are only winning and losing."

'_Did you just quote Akeno's line from chapter 3 ? And did I just break the fourth wall?' _

Mentally sighed, Godou crawled out of his blanket and put his hands on Rias's and Asia's shoulders.

It seemed like Rias had tried sneaking in his room in the morning and expecting Godou having a normal reaction of a teenage boy in the morning. Physically, Godou was still a teenager. Sometimes, he really hate being a teenager for over 3 centuries. And by the content of the argument, he figures that Asia caught Rias sneaking in.

"Would the two of you stop it? It's Sunday so at least let me oversleep a bit."

"Godou-niisama, you're awake!"

"Godou-san!?"

_They didn't even noticed their argument had woken up someone here, did they?_

Godou shook his head to get over his sleepiness.

"Godou-niisama, I heard from Onii-sama that teenage boys usually need to relieve their sexual frustration in the morning right? Please let me help you, Godou-niisama!"

Rias, who is wearing a lingerie underneath a white almost see-through shirt, suddenly leaned close to him.

"Wait wait, Rias-buchou!"

'_Seriously, next time I visit the Underworld, I will have a talk with Sirzechs.'_

Pushing Rias aside, Godou walked toward the bathroom door and began his morning routine. He had no idea what he had in store today.

xxxxx

After the fight with Rias's fiancé, Raiser, she had moved to his house. And for some unknown reason, so did Asia. And of course under those circumstances, Godou had contacted the Underworld to have his house a "make-over". The old 2-storey house now become a six-storey house with enough rooms for the whole Gremory group and guests. There is also 3-storey basement with a household cinema, training rooms, changing rooms, a large indoor bath, an indoorswimming pool and a library.

The Kusanagi Residence officially became a full-fledged mansion. It was really creeping him out that somehow all of that was changed over a night without him knowing.

Even though both Rias and Asia had their own bedrooms, they sometimes still tried sneaking to his room. So that little ruckus this morning was because of such reason.

Holding back a yawn, Godou read the "Underworld Time" while waiting for Rias' handmade breakfast. Despite have been living for a long time, his cooking is only above average. So having a natural chef making breakfast for him like Rias is a blessing, and lunches, too, as long as she doesn't come to his class each lunch break to deliver it to him.

"It seems Godou-san is on the first page again."

Asia comment while looking at the newspaper. On the first page was the picture of Godou holding [Apollo] and behind him was [Fire Giant]. After his debut and the speech of Sirzechs, Godou became a celebrity, at least in Underworld. An unknown Servant from Gremory household defeated the Second son of Phenex household with ease. The speech of Rias's brother after the party didn't help either. The whole 'the strongest individual in Underworld' made him now became a hot topic on the media, especially on news about the oncoming Rating Game for Young Devils. Those guys tried to ban him from participating because it would be like throwing in a professional player from NPB(National Professional Baseball League) into a normal match between amateur high school teams. Godou also doubted that his fight wouldn't trigger a political shitstorm between the Three great Factions of Bible.

Holding back a sigh, he closed the newspaper.

"Here you go, Godou-niisama."

Rias put the plate of omelette and steak on the desk for him. While pouring for himself a cup of coffee, Godou turned on the TV.

"So do you have any plan today?"

"No, not really. Why would you ask, Rias?"

After the fight at her engagement party, Rias had tried to know more about Godou's past. About who he was before became her servant. Godou had already told her about his powers, how he got them and a few of his adventures with his companions. Of course, he noticed how Rias's reactions towards those stories, especially towards ones with his lovers. It was obvious she had feeling toward him, but he just…didn't feel that way toward her. To him, she was like his sister or a student…He wasn't sure if he could feel that way to another woman again…

"If you are free today, Godou-niisama, could you…"

Her question was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"I will get it."

Putting down his fork, Godou walked out of the kitchen. Before he could open the door…

'_King, be careful!'_

The familiar voice from his sword-partner.

'_Tsurugi!__What do you mean?'_

'_The one behind that door is powerful. At least at Maou-level.' _

Godou immediately focused his senses. He could feel the massive amount of holy power behind the door even though it was suppressed. Reaching the door with utmost cautious, Godou summoned his blade while activating his telepathic ability.

'_Rias, take Asia to the backyard and ready your barrier!'_

'_What's going on, Godou-niisama?'_

'_Just do it! There's an enemy! Just go! I will take him down! Both of you need to protect yourselves!'_

Sensing the seriousness in his voice, Rias didn't question him anymore and did what Godou told her.

The sound of doorbell keep ringing.

Summoning the Tsurugi for high-level opponent, Godou opened the door and raised his sword ready for any attacks about to rain down toward him…

"You really need to get rid of that paranoid attitude of your, Godou-kun."

Instead of the fearsome opponent Godou expected, in front of him was a smiling woman,one of his old accquaintances. Her blonde hair reached down her waist. She was a woman in her twenties, with unrivaled beauty. She was wearing casual clothes. A cute white sundress and a sky blue jacket. She looks just like a normal woman even though she is one of the leader of Heaven and an Archangel.

Smiling gently, Gabriel greet him.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it , Godou-kun?."

xxxxx

"Hahhhh!"

Gabriel let out a satisfying sigh after taking a sip from her cup of Japanese tea.

"Your tea is good as always, Godou-kun."

"Glad to hear that, Gabriel-san. So, Rias, this is an old acquaintance of mine, but I guess you already know her, Gabriel. Asia, this is the Archangel in the Bible, Gabriel. Gabriel, Rias, sister of Sirzechs and her Bishop, Asia."

"Pleased to meet you, Rias-san, Asia-san.

Godou could actually see Asia's eyes sparkling in admiration toward Gabriel.

"Plea..Pleased to meet you, too,G…Gabriel-sama."

"Pleased to meet you, Gabriel-sama."

Well, Rias was still cautious toward her. He had already expected that. They were Devil and Angel after all.

"So, Gabriel-san, what do you come here for? I hope it is not simply because you want to enjoy my tea."

Gently shook her head, she placed her cup back on the table.

"No, the reason I'm here is really important."

Her voice suddenly became serious.

'_Why do I even think that I will have a normal weekend anyway?'_

"So what's the problem? The Norse Faction? Or Fallen Angels? Don't tell me it those Vampires again?"

"I'm here for our date 3 !"

Both Asia and Rias spat their tea. Godou would also do that if he had been drinking tea.

"What do you mean a date?! And when did I even agree with that?"

"*Sobs*sobs*, even though you had promised me…the promise about the date we will have…*Sob*sob*… How could you forget about it!?"

Now that Godou thought about it, he had promised to have a date with her once. After 2 weeks without any contact from her, he had dismissed it as a joke.

"Hey, hey,Gabriel-san, I thought it was a joke, I mean it was already 3 years ago anyway."

"To think that even an Archangel…"

"How could I even hope to compete against Gabriel-sama? *sob*sob*"

"Hey Rias, Asia, you misunderstand. Both of us don't have that kind of relationship!"

"How could you even say that,Godou-kun ? About the feeling we have share together since the first time we met!*sob*sob*"

""Since the first time you met!""

Both Rias and Asia said with shock.

"Isn't the first time we met, you try to kill me by blowing up entire street, not to mention tried to stab me with 100 light spears ?!"

"Oh, I don't remember doing that."

She averted her eyes and avoiding his gaze.

"Since the first time…"

Godou could feel the killing intent of both Asia and Rias directed toward him.

'_That's weird, I don't think Asia is able to have killing intent.'_

"Anyway…since you turn down my date, I'd have to go and destroy something in Leviathan's territory to forget this sadness in my heart…*sob*sob*"

"Are you try to start new War between Three Factions because of a single date !?"

xxxxx

In the end, Godou had to accept her date.

So here he was, hand in hand with the most beautiful woman in Heaven. On a date, too.

During the date, Gabriel was acting like a girl in her teenage years. She took him to brand clothes shop while asking questions about which clothing suited her more. Then they paid a visit to her favorite book store. After that, both of them played games in an arcade.

'_Well, that's not so bad after all.' _

Godou had to admit he really enjoyed this date. _When was the last time I even have this kind of luxury ? _

Back in the old world, he completely devoted himself to his country. When magic became known to the mortal world, each Campione claimed a territory. They became that place guardians. Most of them didn't really care about politic stuff so most of them just hid themselves from society. When a crisis like a God or invasions from other countries, they showed themselves and joined in the War. But that didn't mean they would join any war or protect the country from any invasions. Only when a particular war caught they interest, would they joined in…Even then, some of the 21st century Campiones like Annie, Alex and Godou himself ,with the exception of Doni, still took a large part in the political and military system of their country…

"Godou-kun, Godou-kun…"

"Oh, sorry, Gabriel-san."

Both of them were sitting in a coffee shop near Kuoh Academy.

"You are such a rude guy to ignore his girlfriend on a date, Godou-kun."

Gabriel said while pouting cutely.

"You are not my girlfriend, Gabriel-san. Seriously, please act your age a little."

"Awww, you look so cute when you are angry, Godou-kun. Are you sure you are not a tsundere, Godou-kun ?"

Gabriel asked while giggling.

Godou decided to ignore that question just now. If he carelessly said anything unnecessary, she would tease him nonstop.

Taking a sip from her drink to calm herself down, Gabriel started the conversation.

"It seem like you caused quite a ruckus in the Underworld, hmm, Godou-kun?"

From what she said Godou can guess it was about his fight with Raiser.

"It was necessary."

"From now on, there will be a lot of people going after you, Godou-kun."

"Like it wasn't before."

Godou complained coldly. He had a feeling what Gabriel wanted from him. Almost every single time they met, Gabriel and him always had this conversation.

"Why don't you join us this time, Godou-kun? I'm sure it will be better for you to join the Heaven side. If there are anycase you, well, pass away, you will be reborn as one of us, one of God's Messengers to guide human."

Godou lets out a heavy sigh.

"Gabriel-san, I don't have the interest to join any side right now. And I doubt I will join any in the future. Plus, I must say that sometimes I don't approve of some of your side's actions and decisions."

Gabriel didn't say anything. She stirred up the tea cup before looked up. Godou could see a hidden sadness in her eyes.

"Soon, the 3 Factions of Bible will be merged in order to stand up against other large factions. This event may be a beginning for a peace era between every supernatural forces instead of this cold war. If I am joining any Factions right now, it will affect this event and throw off the balance between every Factions."

"But you still answer me what reason you are fighting for , Godou-kun. You do not follow any Factions then why are you still do some missions for the Devil ? "

"I fight…for humans, for mortals."

"Huh?"

"If any chance a war started, human would be the most damaged side."

Godou said.

"Even before, I have always been humanity's last line of defense against supernatural forces, Gabriel-san. I have seen what a war between beings like us could cause. Hundreds millions of people died, the government struggled to put up defense. Magicians, mages, soldiers was sacrificed needlessly on the battlefield. Inhumane experiments were conducted. I don't want to see it again."

Godou looked at Gabriel.

"I also believe that you too, Gabriel-san, want that peace."

"Godou-kun…"

"Sorry for bringing this up, just forget what I said."

Godou decided to change the subject.

"By the way, Gabriel-san, is the rumor about the lost Excalibur true?"

Gabriel flinched at his question. _Bingo._

"And how would you know that, Godou-kun ? Ah, nevermind. It is true. Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

The Excalibur, the holy sword which was originally wielded by King Arthur. During the Great War, it was broken into pieces. But the fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Tranparency, Excalibur Blessing and Excalibur Ruler.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

"Huh, How did you… ?"

"A few days earlier, two members of the Church had arrived here. Each of them carried a high-level holy sword which I think it's a Excalibur."

"There is no reason for the Church to let two other Excalibur out of their grasps unless they can retrieve the stolen Excaliburs."

"So, you already know about this, huh, Godou-kun? That's good. It's one of the reason I come here anyway."

"Let me guess, you want me to help them."

"Exactly, I want…"

"No."

"Excuse me…?"

Gabriel looked confused.

"I do not like the church. Especially its agents. A bunch of snobbish, arrogance brats who are always preaching about the Bible."

Gabriel's tone suddenly changed. It became more serious.

"This time is different, Godou-kun. We suspected one of the Fallen Angel's leaders is in this."

Godou raised his eyebrow. _Now, this is interesting. _

"Tell me more. Who do you suspect ?"

"I'm not really sure. Probably someone from Grigori. Do you remember the Exiled Priest you met the time you rescue that Holy Maiden Asia ?"

"That perv ? Yeah, I remember him. His name is Freed, if I remembered correctly.

"That priest is involved in the stolen of Excaliburs as well as Valper Galilei."

*SLAM*

Godou just slammed his hand on the table.

"DID YOU JUST SAY VALPER GALILEI !?"

On Godou's face was an expression of hatred and barely contain anger.

"Yes, Valper Galilei, head of the Holy Sword Project. Now calm down, Godou-kun."

"Tch!"

Godou clicked his tongue. He had let his emotions got the better of him. By doing that, he could put anything around him in danger.

"I thought that guy was taken care of by the Church. How was he still alive?"

"He was only banished. The church decided that in the end, all he wanted is for the good of the Church itself."

"That guy was only banished ? The man who had killed countless children in that experiment was only banished for what he had done ?"

Gabriel could feel the hatred in his voice.

After a moment of thinking, Godou heaved a sigh.

"Fine, I will help you with this one time. But only if you let me take care of Valper and Freed. The Church will not intervene. "

"Okay then. Here is the information about those two agents. Please take care of them. While they are battle expert, they are not, well, familiar with outside world. So, do your best, Godou-kun."

Gabriel smiled while taking out two files about the agents. After handed them to Godou, she took out what a small piece of paper.

"Here's my number, Godou-kun. Call me if you need help, or change your mind about joining us or simply you want to date me, I will wait for your call. 3"

Gabriel blew a kiss to him before walked out of the café.

**xxxx**

**So, this is the first part of the Excalibur story. Thank you for all the favorites and followings. And I apologized for all the delay of this chapter. After the exams, I need to relax a bit before I working on any new project. And I am also very sad to say that the Campione! A new Realm Project is dropped because of the World Building which I don't really have much talent for. If anyone wants to help me or use that idea, Please PM me. So, instead, we have a new Campione! StrikerS! idea. In a world where most character are badass female mages and by the third season, almost the male cast have been Demoted to Extra, I think it would be an awesome idea to throw in a pretty broken male character in to the setting like Future!Godou as their ally(maybe). Also, maybe Godou will teach Erio a few things *evil smirk*. Anyway, here a sneak peak ( trailer) for Campione!StrikerS!**

**It has been ten years after the the Book of Darkness incident. Nanoha and her friends have become officers of TSAB. A new generation of mages was born. As well as new allies.**

"Here is the new member of the Riot Force 6, Godou Kusanagi."

"Please to meet you."

""You are the new member!?""

The two teenage girls exclaimed shockingly.

**A new threat.**

"This "Gadget" was discovered in one of archaeological in my world."

"This same thing appeared in our war against one of my enemy, Marquis Voban."

**A new Relic.**

Godou activated the terminal.

A hologram appeared before Hayate, Fate and Nanoha. It is a weird however well made "sword".

"This is Ea, Enuma Elish. One of the most powerful class-S Ancient Artifacts in my Earth. The last time I see Voban use this, the whole Australian Continent was wiped out of the surface of the Earth. And that is not its full power."

Godou said with a serious tone.

**New Authorities.**

"In the name of the sky God of war, grand me the spear that lead to victories, the spear of lightning to burn through my enemy's armies, the spear of the warriors who fell heroically on the battlefield."

The lightningbolts raining down slowly focused on his hand. They slowly form the shape of the famous spear spear.

"GUNGNIR!"

**New Devices.**

"Tsurugi! Masamune! Device Mode! Set Up!"

[As you wish, King!]

[Yes, milord!]

**New followers.**

"I am Erio Mondial. As the one who swore to follow my master, Kusanagi Godou, please grand me the power of the almighty warrior !"

**New battles.**

"Let show me what you've got! Nanoha-san! Fate-san!"

"Same to you, Kusanagi-san!"

[DIVINE BUSTER!]

[PLASMA ZANBER BREAKER!]

"LEGION OF DIVINE BEASTS!"

The army of divine beasts rushed toward the in coming attacks of the two mages.

**And new befriending.**

"That girl's Starlight Breaker sure hurt as hell!"

Godou complained as he walked unsteadily out of the rubble after the powerful ,even by his standard as a Campione, attack of a certain White Devil.

"White Devil, huh. Then let me show you. Nanoha-san, power of the Devil king, then!"

"Tsurugi! Load Cartridge!"

The distinc sound of miniature explsion of the Cartridge reached his hear as he can feel the divine power flowed in the black sword.

**Return of the old enemies.**

"It has been a long time. Kusanagi Godou."

"You are… Lancelot!"

**Coming soon! Campione! StrikerS! **

**That's it. What do you think ? If you are approved of this project please vote for it on my profile. See you next time. And thank you victorram for beta-reading this. **


End file.
